A Niokoni's Light
by NaruLexigirl
Summary: Naruto was a normal high school boy with normal friends. At least that's what he thought until he catches Sasuke and Itachi fighting off a demon. Now the world he knew spirals away as he enters a new world full of the unknown. Sasunaru Itadei COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A teenage boy dashed through the darkened streets of the city of Konoha chasing his enemy. Dressed in a black sleeveless v-neck shirt, black cargo pants and katana holster around his waist he pulled out his weapon. His eyes glow an angry red.

The enemy- a demon with pitch black skin and piercing red eyes beetle eyes- turned its head and spurted a plume of purple poison gas at its pursuer. The boy covered his mouth and prepared for impact when a gust of wind blew the gas away.

The boy uncovered his mouth and glared at his partner. "I've got it covered Itachi!"

Itachi jumped into the road next to his little brother. "I'm not interfering. Any Niokoni can easily finish off this lower class demon. I'm surprised it's taking you so long Sasuke." Itachi was Sasuke's older brother by the age of twenty-two. He was also his partner and older than him by six years. His outfit consisted the same as Sasuke's, only with a black cloak added. His hair hung waist-length in a loose ponytail while the other's was short and spiked in the back. Itachi's eyes also glow red.

Sasukescowled and jumped into the air abovethe demon. Said demon turned and gave an angry hiss right before Sasuke descended and stabbed the beast through the heart, making it burst into a black dust. Both Niokoni stopped running. Sasuke frowned and deeply and stalked over to a bench, flopping onto it. Itachi came over as well, sitting gracefully onto it.

"I like playing with them." Sasuke grumbled. "I have nothing better to do all night."

"You could sleep." Itachi pointed out. "After all you do have school tomorrow."

Sasuke scoffed. He was a sophomore in high school. "We both know we don't need to sleep, Itachi."

"But it's better if you do. You don't need humans becoming aware of your lack of sleep because of the black and purple bruises that will appear around your eyes. It's quite unbecoming you know." Itachistood and with a wave of his hand sent gusts of wind barreling through the city searching for access demons.

Sasuke sighed and stood as well. "Doesn't matter. You're such a show off aniki. Ever since Deidara-nii came you've had the power to control over wind. It's really starting to get annoying!" Itachi placed a finger on Sasuke's lips to tell him to shush.

"Not too loud. You'll wake the neighbors."

Sasuke smacked his hand away. "Whatever. Anything?"

"None. I think we're done for the night." Itachi began walking away down the road. Sasuke hurried after him.

"You should've let me play more. Now I'll be bored all evening" He complained.

"Good. Maybe you'll get some rest." He checked his watch. "Nearly one. Let's head home." Sasuke nodded and together they headed back to their cabin on the edge of town.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The shrill beeping of his alarm clock jolted Sasuke up in his bed. He yelled as the bright light from the uncovered window burned his eyes. "Damn it!! Who opened up my blinds?!"

"I did!" Itachi yelled. "Get ready for school otouto!" Sasuke grumbled angrily as he threw off his covers and got dressed before stomping out of the room.

"Sasuke breakfast is ready." Itachi said as he sipped his tea and read the paper.

"I'm not eating." Sasuke snapped at him.

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun, un." A voice called from the kitchen. "I worked hard since Ita-kun said you didn't have a good night hunting last night." Sasuke sighed and trotted into the kitchen where Deidara stood fixing a plate of hash browns and eggs. He was dressed in a plain white t-shirt with grey sweatpants with his hair already pulled into a ponytail. His bangs covered one of his eyes. Itachi and Deidara got together while still in high school and have since lived together with Sasuke.

"Good morning Sasuke-chan!" Deidara chirped and hugged him before handing him his breakfast.

"Morning." Sasuke mumbled before sitting down at the table, glaring at his brother, who had set down the paper to eat.

Itachi ignored the glare and said, "Sasuke I want you home right after school, got it?"

Sasuke stopped eating. "Why?"

"Well," Deidara sat down next to Itachi with his own plate. "There's something we need to talk to you about."

"What about?"

"It's about how to get natural powers like mine." Itachi explained. Sasuke stood up and placed his plate in the sink.

"Just tell me now."

"No, after school. Now go." Deidara stood and gavehim a small shove towards the door.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. Right after school." And with that he grabbed his bag and left.

=-=-=-=

"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned his head at the familiar call of his best friend. The boy had naturally spiky golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes. On both cheeks were matching pairs of three scars that suited his outlook perfectly. He wore the boy's school uniform of a white button down shirt with blue tie and dark blue slacks. His name was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sasuke! Help!" Naruto ran up and hid behind Sasuke. "She's going to kill me!"

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his eyes. "What'd you do to Sakura this time?" Sakura was also Sasuke's friend. She was the only girl in school that didn't have some sort of crush on him…anymore.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled, tearing across the schoolyard. She had short pink hair and emerald green eyes. She also wore the traditional girl school uniform of a white button up shirt with blue bow and a blue checked skirt. She was also known for her bad temper. Unfortunately (mostly for Sasuke) Naruto was known to provoke her wrath.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, twisting Sasuke this way and that to keep him in between the pissed girl and the scared boy. "It was an accident!"

"You messed up my hair you little punk!" Sakura yelled, trying to get around the barricade, aka Sasuke. Sasuke noticed that Sakura's hair was indeed messed up. In fact, she was completely soaked. She paused. "Good morning Sasuke-kun. Would you mind moving so I can kill the brat behind you?" She asked sweetly.

"No don't!" Naruto pleaded. Sasuke looked between them and shrugged, easily breaking Naruto's grip and moving to the side. Sakura growled at Naruto and they both took off. "TRAITOR!!" Naruto yelled behind him.

"DIE!!" Sakura tackled Naruto. Sasuke sighed and headed to his first period as the sounds of fighting sounded after him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto arrived soon before the first bell rang, followed by a content Sakura, who's hair was perfect and clean now. Naruto growled at Sasuke. "Asshole."

"Looks like you got off easy." Sasuke replied as he checked Naruto over. Only a few cuts and bruises as well as a swollen cheek.

"He did get off easy." Sakura said. "He fucking soaked me with a water balloon."

"I told you that you got in the way of my attack on Shikamaru! And what about Kiba?! He helped!" Naruto protested.

"I'll get Kiba too. He just got away is all." She sniffed.

Sasuke whacked Naruto's head. "OW! What the hell?!" Naruto tried to punch the boy back, but Sasuke easily dodged it.

"That's for using me as a wall between you and Sakura." He said.

Sakura giggled and decided to change the subject. "So what are you two doing after school today?"

"Going home."

"Why? Come hang out with Lee and me instead!" Sasuke winced at the thought of hanging out with Sakura's boyfriend Rock Lee. His choice of outfits and haircut can scare even the most powerful Oni away.

"Sorry. Itachi-niisan wants me home." Plus I don't think I could stomach it. He added.

Sakura pouted. "What about you Naruto?"

"As much as I'd love to hang out with you and bushy-brows again, I can't. I've got to make it to the store because its buy one get one free on ramen today!" Naruto sighed happily. Both of his friends rolled their eyes. Naruto was completely obsessed with ramen.

"Oh well. Maybe if Kiba and Hinata want to double date, I might not beat him up."

"No fair!" Naruto complained. Their conversation however ended as the late bell rang, signaling for class to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry there were no author's notes last time but I forgot. I finally figured out how to post stories! Yay! Hope you enjoy!

**------------------------**

Sasuke immediately rushed from school as soon as he could, using his supernatural speed. The second he entered the house he heard Deidara say, "Welcome home Sasuke! I'll lead you to Itachi-kun." Sasuke followed him out into the yard and into a cave. There they saw Itachi kneeling in front of a large rust-colored door. The door was about fifteen feet across and about twice as large. Sasuke stared, marveling at the structure.

Itachi turned his head and motioned for the two to come over. "Kneel." He ordered and the two complied. "Sasuke, Deidara and I have decided to finally tell you the most important Niokoni secret. Before mom and dad died, they told me what I am about to tell you. Apparently when we are born, our true powers are succumbed in 'darkness' as they say." Sasuke turned his head to his brother questioningly. "To unlock these hidden gifts, the Niokoni needs to find their 'light'."

Sasuke frowned. "'Light'?"

"Yes. Humans call their 'lights' their true loves or soul mates."

Sasuke made a face. Then something dawned on him. "No…" He snapped his head to Deidara. "You're not…?"

Deidara nodded. "I am." He hugged Itachi, who gave him a one armed hug back.

Sasuke frowned. "That would explain why Itachi suddenly came home with you but how did you two know?"

"I'll explain that." Itachi said. "You see-" He cut off as both he and Sasuke felt a demon's aura. Sharingans activated, they both dashed to the mouth of the cave with Deidara.

"What is it? A demon?" He asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said. "A high level one."

"Maybe even an Oni." Itachi frowned. "Sasuke we have to hurry and set up a barrier before it manifests." He turned to Deidara. "I'll be back."

"Just don't die." Deidara said with a small smile and kissed him lightly before Itachi ran off after his brother.

Naruto sighed as he carried his groceries home. He was bored, more than bored really. Why didn't he just go with Sakura when he had the chance? Or why not Sasuke? Naruto frowned, realizing that he didn't know Sasuke's number or his address. He made a mental note to ask him tomorrow.

Suddenly a black shadow blocked out all of the sun's rays. Naruto glanced up and saw a black and purple veil descending around and behind him, almost like a dome. It blocked off all light, sending a tremor of fear run down his spine. What's going on? The ground shook as if there was an earthquake and Naruto fell back, spilling his groceries.

He shook then rubbed his sore head when another earthquake shook him, a giant black foot falling right in front of him, barely missing his feet. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked up. In front of him was a giant monster, pitch black and taller than a six story building. It had small yellow eyes with red pupils and ten waving tentacles for hair. Oh…Crap…

Naruto began to tremble when he heard a familiar voice reach his ears. "Itachi the barrier's up and the demon's fully manifested!" Sasuke?! Naruto thought and turned his head towards the voice but saw nothing. In front of him the foot lifted and a gravely voice spoke out in a language he didn't understand. The voice was deep and booming, obviously from the monster.

"It's not an Oni, thank Kami, but this is going to be tough." Naruto instantly recognized Itachi's voice. "Sasuke, the hand!" Naruto watched as something puny compared to the beast jumped into the air. The demon's voice boomed again and reached for it. The thing dashed forward and sliced through the wrist of the monster, making it scream. The hand fell towards Naruto.

MOVE!! His mind screamed, but he was frozen with fear.

"NARUTO!!" Something grabbed Naruto in a flash and both rolled until Naruto was pinned under his savior. He blinked his eyes open and saw Sasuke on top of him, his eyes blood red with three black comas in the iris'.

Sasuke looked at the monster. "Itachi Naruto's in the barrier!" He yelled into the darkness.

Itachi ran over with his katana flourished. "Hello Naruto. Fancy meeting you here." He said pleasantly, never looking at them.

"Er…yeah." Naruto said.

Sasuke scowled. "Stay here." He growled and did a back flip off of Naruto, grabbing his katana, and stabbing the palm of the severed hand. It burst into a cloud of black smoke. The monster roared and reached towards Sasuke with its other hand. Itachi dashed over and quickly disposed of that hand as the younger jumped back to the stunned blonde and pulled him farther away from the monster.

"Sasuke how did you-?"

"Shut up." Sasuke bit out. "How the hell did you get in here?!" He hissed.

Naruto gulped. "I don't know! The dome just appeared over me!"

Itachi slid over towards them on his back, scratches littering his body. "Sasuke I need some help." He then dashed back towards the beast, stabbing its leg.

"I need to get Naruto out of here first!" Sasuke yelled after him. "Open the barrier!"

"No time! This thing's too angry!"

Sasuke's scowl deepened and he turned back to Naruto. "Stay put and stay low! Don't attract it to you, got it?"

"Fine!" Sasuke began to leave but Naruto grabbed his arm, holding him back. "What's going on?!"

"Not now idiot!" Sasuke tried to break his grip, but it was surprisingly strong.

"Tell me!"

"Sasuke! Hurry!" Itachi yelled.

"Not now Naruto!" Sasuke pleaded.

"Tell me right now!" Naruto ignored the plea.

The ground shook as the demon's attention shifted away from Itachi to search for the other two boys. It growled hungrily in its strange language.

Sasuke furrowed his brow in a deep frown. "Damnit he's attracting its attention." He muttered to himself. "Okay fine!" He turned back to Naruto. "That monster is a high level demon and Itachi and I have to kill it!" With that he ripped his arm from Naruto's grip and ran towards the demon.

**A/N: Niokoni actually isn't a word but in this story it means Demon Slayer.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Finally!" Itachi said as Sasuke caught up to him.

"Sorry!" He jumped over a laser beam shot out of the demon's nub of an arm. "The idiot wouldn't le me leave."

"That's fine. I'll distract him. Get to the head and sever it." Sasuke nodded ran up towards the beast, preparing to hop onto it. Itachi conjured a huge blast of wind and toppled the demon. It screamed on its way down.

Sasuke quickly hopped onto it as it got back to its feet and reached to stomp onto Itachi. Itachi rolled away as Sasuke climbed the arm. He jumped and grabbed onto one of the swirling tentacles, slicing them off one by one as they passed. When he reached the head, the monster howled in fury and tried to swat him away. The raven jumped and began to hack at the neck. By the third swing, the head was off. The demon's cry was cut short as Sasuke fell with its head.

"Now Itachi!" Itachi jumped onto the falling head and used it to spring off of and stabbed the creature through the heart. Sasuke left the head and dashed to Naruto, flinging him over his shoulder as the demon's body fell. It disintegrated before reaching the ground.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked as he and Itachi took down the barrier.

"No. My arm wound is deep and I have too many cuts. We must return to Deidara." Itachi clutched his wounded arm.

"Can you make it?"

"Yes, quickly now." They both sped off towards their house before any witnesses came around. "What are you going to do with Naruto-kun?"

"Put me down, I hope!" Naruto yelled, struggling. Sasuke didn't loosen his grip and the two ignored him.

"I don't know yet." Sasuke replied.

Deidara was already waiting for them when they arrived. He rushed to Itachi immediately as Sasuke placed the irritated blonde on the ground.

"Shit Itachi! This is really deep!" He exclaimed as he examined the gash.

"Will I die?" Itachi asked, wincing.

"Not if we hurry. Come on!" Deidara dragged him by his good arm to the house.

"Come." Sasuke said and pulled Naruto by the shirt to the house as well.

"Hey let go asshole!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke shoved him onto the couch as he went to get the band-aids off the table.

"Why are you being mean to Naruto, otouto?" Itachi asked before biting his lip from the pain.

"Because he (here he pointed at Naruto) shouldn't have saw any of that! He could've avoided the whole thing!"

"What thing?" Deidara questioned.

"How's that? He's only human, Sasuke." Itachi decided to ignore Deidara's comment for the moment.

Sasuke growled and put on his last band-aid before tossing the box to Naruto. "I thought I was your friend Sasuke…Why are you being so mean?" Naruto whispered, placing a band-aid on his scraped knee.

Sasuke sighed. "You are my friend. It's just that you're supposed to think I'm human. Now that you've seen that, you're going to have a lot of questions."

"I do." Naruto said.

"Of course." Itachi agreed.

"Naturally, un." Deidara agreed as well.

"Well it doesn't matter." Sasuke said. "I've decided what I'm going to do with you."

Naruto gulped. "What's that?"

"I'm erasing your memory."

"WHAT?!" Both Naruto and Itachi yelled.

"Hold still! I have to finish stitching this up!" Deidara said.

"You're not erasing Naruto's memory, Sasuke." Itachi said.

"The hell I'm not." Sasuke reached for the blonde but Naruto smacked it away.

"The hell you are! Why won't you let me keep my memory, huh?! I'm your friend aren't I?"

"Because you'll tell everyone, idiot!"

"No I won't!"

"You will!" Sasuke's anger rose as fast as Naruto's.

"Will not!"

"Yes you will! I know you can't keep any secrets! Every town I've ever lived in you were there! I know exactly what happened between you and your friend!" Now even Deidara was paying attention. "He asked you to keep one secret and the school knew about it the next day! Now he HATES you!"

Naruto hung his head, his hair blocking his eyes as Sasuke and Itachi's eyes widened as they sensed a demon...coming from Naruto.

The blonde looked up as his eyes began to flicker between blue and red. Growls escaped his throat as his hair began to flow like wind was blowing it. He snarled at Sasuke, his teeth sharpening and his whisker-like scars becoming more distinct. Blood red energy- the same color as Naruto's eyes- flowed around him as his hair became spikier.

"You asshole...You son of a Bitch!" Naruto roared.

'This power!' Sasuke thought, stepping back some. 'This is Oni power!'

"How could you say that? I thought I was your FRIEND!!" The energy flew from Naruto and threw Sasuke onto the couch. Deidara ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto get a hold of yourself!"

"Deidara, No!" Itachi yelled but was too late. Deidara reached for Naruto and the demon energy slammed him against the wall, nearly knocking him out. Itachi ran over and rushed him into the kitchen, running back into the living room afterwards.

Naruto ignored the scene and took a step closer to Sasuke, his claws grabbing the raven's shirt. Tears cascaded down his face as he whispered in a deadly voice, "But no." He lifted the limp Sasuke off the couch effortlessly. "Of course not. Nobody's my friend. Nobody ever wants to be my friend. Half the people I know don't even like me. They don't think I see but I do. I just play along. Want to know why?"

Sasuke trembled, terrified of the Oni power. His sharingan activated, he couldn't see Naruto, only a demon. He hasn't been this scared since his parents were murdered.

He glanced at Itachi for help, but it did nothing. "WELL?!" Naruto demanded, shaking Sasuke. He won't help you because he can't! Answer my question!" Sasuke trembled again but nodded shakily. Naruto brought Sasuke to his face and his eyes flickered back to blue, the tears falling more and the energy decreasing.

"Because even if I don't have any friends, it's nice to pretend I do." He dropped Sasuke and punched him in the cheek before he reached the ground. Sasuke flew straight through the wall to outside. "Go to hell, Sasuke." Naruto said and ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Woo! Updating! I keep forgetting the vocab. so here it is:

_Oni_: High level demon

_Aniki_: Older brother

_Otouto_: Younger brother

**----------------------------**

Sasuke slowly sat up, his jaw dislocated and a deep cut on his cheek. Itachi and Deidara rushed over to him. "Are you okay?" Itachi asked. Sasuke didn't move, only sat trembling. Itachi grabbed his jaw and relocated it, making the younger boy wince.

Deidara ran inside and grabbed the first-aid kit and began cleaning the boy's wound, frowning. "Naruto...He's a demon?"

Itachi shook his head. "He's not a demon, but his has one in him." Deidara looked up at him. "I've felt taht power before. Long ago after Sasuke was born. The same year in fact." Deidara finished his bandaging and Sasuke gazed at his brother.

"Wha-What was it?" He asked.

"You know how there are powerful Oni in the world, otouto, but there are other, much stronger, Oni that are hardly considered Oni. They are called Tailed Oni and there are nine of them, each stronger than the last. Their power depends on the number of tails they have, nine being the strongest."

"What does that have to do with Naruto-Kun, un?" Deidara asked.

"Each Tailed Oni was sealed into either a human or Niokoni long ago."

"And Naruto has one..." Sasuke mumbled, finally catching on.

"Yes." Itachi said solemly. They were all silent as they absorbed this info.

"Which one?" The blonde finally asked.

"Kyuubi. The nine-tailed fox."

Sasuke looked at his brother in horror. "What?!"

"Yes... I realize now why kaa-chan and toh-san* moved whenever Naruto did. To watch over him." Sasuke hung his head as Itachi continued "Sasuke you need to make up with him."

"Why? He's an Oni right? We should kill him."

Deidara looked about ready to slap him. "No! Don't you realize? You'll kill Naruto if you do!"

"Plus neither of us-even together- can defeat that high a level of Oni. Apparently Naruto's anger triggers it's powers." Itachi added.

Sasuke stood. "Itachi I won't join you for the hunt tonight. Good night." He headed back through the hole in the wall and locked himself in his room.

Deidara turned to Itachi and stood with him. "You won't really destroy Naruto, will you,un?"

Itachi sensed his love's distress. "Of course not. Naruto shouldn't die for something he had not choice of."

Deidara pouted. "Good. Because you'd have to get through me first."

Itachi smiled and wrapped his arm over Deidara's shoulders. "As if you could stop me."

=-=-=-=

Sasuke walked to school slowly, last night's events raging in his head. He woke up this morning with his cheek covered in an ugly green and yellow bruise that hurt like hell. He didn't know how to approach Naruto. He didn't even know that those few words would have that much of an effect on him.

Sasuke sighed as the schoolyard approached. He noticed Naruto chatting animatedly with Sakura. Sasuke wondered vaguely if what Naruto said was true about his friends not liking him. He couldn't fathom it.

As he began to near them, Naruto turned and glared at Sasuke with such hatred and betrayal, that the raven lost all nerve and forgot what he was going to say. Naruto's eyes were accusing as he turned back to Sakura. "I've gotta go." With that he took off. Sakura stared after him bewildered before running over to Sasuke.

"What happened? Did you two have a fight?" Sasuke winced, remembering Naruto's punch.

"Yeah." He said, turning his bruised cheek away from her. Sakura grabbed his chin and gently turned the cheek back. She gasped. "Did he do THAT?"

Sasuke sighed. "Yes."

"You need to talk to him." She whispered.

"I can't. He hates me."

"What did you two fight about?"

"It's...complicated." Sakura frowned but knew when Sasuke didn't want to discuss something, she wouldn't be able to get it out of him.

"Go talk to him." She glared.

"No" He jerked his chin out of her grip.

"Yes." She said. Sasuke opened his mouth to retort but she cut him off. "Object and I won't hesitate to add to your wounds." Sasuke closed his mouth and sighed before heading off towards the brooding Naruto. Sakura was scarier than a lot of demons put together.

He snuck up behind Naruto and grabbed his arm before the boy could leave. Naruto turned, surprised, before he saw it was Sasuke and glared. "Let. Go."

Sasuke shook his head. "Naruto, listen."

"No."

"Please. Is there anyway I can make you forgive me?"

"Depends. Will you erase your memory since I'm not TRUSTWORTHY?" Naruto asked acidly.

"Forbidden. Itachi said I'm not allowed."

"Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I'll only talk to you if you agree to answer my questions."

"Fine." Sasuke agreed.

"ALL my questions?"

"Yes." Sasuke sighed. Naruto nodded and leaned against the wall beside him.

"First of all, you say you're not human, so what are you?"

"I'm not a human as I said, but a Niokoni or Demon Slayer. I'm for the most part a more...advanced human." Sasuke explained.

"Itachi and Deidara too?"

"Itachi yes but not Deidara. He's human."

"How come he knows?"

Sasuke faltered. "He's a...special case." Naruto was about to ask something, but Sasuke interrupted. "It's a family secret. I can't tell you without Itachi's agreement." Naruto had lightened his glare to a curious gaze realizing Sasuke would answer his questions.

"Okay then. What kind of powers do...er..." He paused.

"Niokoni?" Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah. What powers?"

"Itachi can control wind. We both can see in the dark, run fast, jump high, and have much faster reflexes. We also have a lot of strength."

"Your eyes. They were red yesterday." Naruto stated.

"Family trait passed down that allow us to see in darkness, read demon power levels, and sharpen our reflexes. Our traditional uniform appears when we use it." Naruto nodded, completely entranced.

The first bell rang to signal the kids to get to class and Sakura ran up to them. "So have you two made up yet?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto wo nodded. "For the most part."

"Good. Come on, let's get to class." She led the way towards the school building but the the two fell back. Naruto looked at Sasuke sadly.

"Sorry about yesterday." He mumbled, letting his hand lay softly on the wound.

Sasuke surpressed a blush but didn't stop him. "I should say that. I was rude and let my anger best me. Horrible judgement for a Niokoni of my level." Naruto nodded, agreeing. They stared at each other and Naruto smiled, leaning in to close the distance between their mouths. Sasuke's eyes widened but once again didn't stop him, curious to what he was doing.

"Come on guys!" Sakura yelled and both boys jumped up and away from each other. Naruto blushed then coughed.

"Race?" He asked with a sheepish grin.

"Prepare to lose baka." With that they took off.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke sighed contently as he headed outside of the school building after school. Since he made up with Naruto it felt as if a weight had been lifted. He was... happy.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke inclined his head and Naruto ran up to him. "I'm coming with you."

Sasuke blinked. "What? Why?"

"I need to apologize to Itachi and Deidara." Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing his head. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine. I need to tell you something anyway."

Naruto tilted his head cutely to one side. "What's that?"

"That power you had yesterday... It was Oni power." Naruto stared at him blankly. "Oni are high level demons." Sasuke clarified.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What? Does that mean I'm a demon?!" His voice was panicked.

"Not you, no. But..." Sasuke went on to explain about the Tailed Oni and what they have to do with Naruto. (A/N Sorry, very lazy.)

Naruto furrowed his brows worriedly. "Does that mean you have to kill me?"

"No. Apparently the reason you've lived in every single town I have is because my parents were watching over you." Naruto was still silent as they reached the house.

When the two boys walked in, Itachi looked up from where he was and smiled softly. He was busy patching up the broken wall. "Welcome back Naruto-kun, Otouto."

Naruto grinned guiltily. "Thanks. Sorry about yesterday."

"It's fine. It gives me something to do." He finished and stood up, turning to his brother. "Ready to continue where we left off yesterday?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, completely forgetting about the door in the cave. "We can't. Naruto's here."

Itachi walked into the kitchen followed by the two boys before saying, "First of all, Naruto is part of this now. He is allowed to see. And second, if we don't finish the ritual today, you can never find your light."

Sasuke frowned and Naruto spoke up, "This ritual, does it have to do with the family secret?"

Itachi nodded. "Did Sasuke tell you?"

"No. He said you'd have to agree before he'd tell me."

The older Uchiha smiled. "Well that was considerate."

Sasuke scowled and he began to tell Naruto about Niokonis' lights and Deidara before cutting off. "Where is Deidara-nii anyway, Itachi?"

"Shopping. Come, we have to complete the ritual." The three headed towards the cave in silence. When they arrived they all kneeled in their spots, Naruto about three feet behind Sasuke.

"So tell me otouto. Where did we stop yesterday?" Itachi asked, his eyes closed.

"You were telling me how you know who your light is."

"Right. You see how Dei and I knew is that same feeling romance movies describe when they meet their "soul mates". Your heart races and you begin to feel sparks between you. You have an extreme need to protect him or her."

Naruto snorted, making both Uchiha's turn to him, Sasuke glaring. Naruto chuckled nervously. "Sorry. It just sounds really cheesy."

Sasuke's glare intensified but Itachi chuckled. "Yes it does seem that way, but it's a relief truly knowing you've found your perfect match." Naruto was silent after that.

"So what do I do?" Sasuke asked, turning back to his brother.

"Bite the thumb of your left hand and write your name on your right palm. When you have, press it to the indention in the middle of the door."

Sasuke stood and did as he was told. A bright line of light flashed on either sides of the raven. The doors groaned open and Naruto gasped as two pearl white dragons flew out. They circled the cave together before one noticed Sasuke. It flew down and began circling him, speeding up with every rotation, and forming a blinding tornado.

Naruto stared at the other dragon and stood, unconsciously reaching towards it. "Naruto, no!" Itachi yelled but Naruto's fingers brushed the bottom of the white beast.

Sasuke's head turned but saw nothing through the tornado. The dragon funnel spun faster still and began to shrink until it disappeared inside the raven. Sasuke stared just as Itachi did at Naruto, who had the other white dragon staring eye level with him.

Naruto stared, not frightened but indeed nervous, at the dragon. After all it's not every day you look a dragon in the eye. Sasuke took a step forward to get the blonde boy away, but Itachi held him back.

"Don't. We don't know what the consequences are." So Sasuke stood helplessly watching as the pearl dragon's whiskers slowly explored Naruto's face.

Naruto reached out hesitantly and placed his hand on the snout of the beast. It gazed at him with piercing ice blue eyes before one whisker touched the boy's forehead.

"Child." All three boys jumped, startled by the deep but soothing voice. "Come child. Get on my back."

Naruto gulped. 'Is this dragon really talking?' He turned and looked towards the Uchihas for help. Sasuke shook his head slowly while Itachi sat calmly frozen.

"Ignore your friends and follow my directions." The dragon said and Naruto slowly walked, as if in a trance, and mounted the beast, settling in between the shoulder blades and a spike. The dragon rose and turned, preparing to take flight.

"Naruto! Get off!" Sasuke yelled and ran after the speeding dragon, but he wasn't fast enough. Naruto looked down at the ever shrinking figure sadly as he continued to ascend. Was this the right choice? After all, he had no clue where he was headed.

=-=-=-=

Naruto leaned against the spike that he sat in front of on the pearl dragon and sighed. He had no idea where they were going or if they'd return. He closed his eyes and listened to the wind whistling in his ears. A few minutes later they stopped and the dragon spoke.

"Child. Open your eyes." Naruto listened and gasped at the giant blue orb that was Earth.

"We're...we're in space?" He asked.

"Yes." The dragon curled its tail, forming a medium-sized platform next to Naruto. The dragon turned its great head to face him. "My name is Ryuu*. Do you know why I have brought you here?" Naruto shook his head. "Uchiha Sasuke, second son of Uchiha Fugaku and level three Niokoni, is your light, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto stared at him, not quite getting what he meant. "What?" He asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke is your light and you are his." Ryuu explained.

The blonde froze. "Wha-what? Bu...but that can't be right!"

"It is. But you are a special case. Do you know why?"

"Because of the nine-tailed fox right?"

"Correct." They were both silent, waiting for the other to speak.

"But how does that make me a special case exactly?" Asked Naruto.

"Because you are the only tailed beast host who is human to be a Niokoni's light." Ryuu said, poking Naruto gently in the forehead with his whisker. "Because of this, you are to help Uchiha Sasuke with his Niokoni duties just as he is to help you, for you are even more powerful than he is."

"How?" The blonde mumbled looking down. "I can't control it."

"That is why we are here."

A bright light surrounded Naruto and he felt the same rush of power as he had yesterday, except much, much stronger. The light drifted off of him and landed on the dragon's platform-made tail, throwing Naruto backwards into space.

Naruto panicked for a moment before realizing he was floating, so he turned and watched the light. It grew red and eventually disappeared, leaving behind a small mound of red fur. Naruto floated over to it, confused. He touched it lightly and it jerked, startling him.

The mass uncurled, revealing a small red sleepily-looking fox with long ears sticking out. It had black around its eyes and mouth and slitted blood red eyes. Nine white-tipped tails swung lazily behind it.

It yawned, gazed at Naruto curiously, and then groaned. "Oh great." A feminine voice said. "I look like a kit again!"

Naruto again was shocked. The Oni fox was a female! But...she was so cute! "Kyuubi." The dragon said making her turn to him. "This is your host Uzumaki Naruto. You are to protect him and help guide him through life."

Kyuubi looked Naruto over again and frowned (the best a fox can frown). "I refuse. He is far too weak."

Naruto scowled but Ryuu interrupted him. "All the more reason to help him. He is your host and you either help him or stayed sealed till death."

Kyuubi sighed, he tails twitching with annoyance as she thought. "Fine." She growled. "Better than that damn cage." With that she hopped into Naruto's arms. "Hello. I'm Kyuubi no kitsune, the all powerful Oni fox." She said pleasantly. "I'll help you when needed."

Naruto grinned, though slightly suspicious. "Uzumaki Naruto the...er...human. I'm gonna need you if I'm going to need you if I'm going to help Sasuke."

"Come." Ryuu said. "It is time to return to your home." Naruto nodded and floated back onto Ryuu. They began to descend back to Earth.

"Hey Kyuu." Naruto asked as they traveled a few miles above the surface of the ocean. "What powers do you have?"

The fox scoffed. "I'm the most powerful being in the universe, mortal!"

"So...?"

"All of them! Fire, water, wind, earth, thunder, living, nonliving, light, darkness, and anything related to them. **"

Naruto grinned. "Does that mean I can too?"

"With the help of Kyuubi you can." Ryuu said and the fox snorted but didn't object.

---------------------------

**A/N:** * Ryuu means dragon

** For future reference when Kyuubi uses her powers then that number tail moves.  
Ex: Fire- First tail  
Water- Second  
Wind- Third  
Earth- Fourth  
Thunder- Fifth  
Life/living- Sixth  
Nonliving- Seventh  
Light- Eighth  
Darkness- Ninth


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke was depressed. Well, he was more depressed than usual actually. Naruto has been gone for two days and he was worried his idiot friend would never return. 'That baka...' Sasuke sighed lightly. 'Why'd you have to go and get on a dragon? Retard.'

Itachi and Deidara were also worried, but mostly about Sasuke. He hasn't gone hunting nor gone to school. He would hardly eat as well. As Itachi stared at his younger brother- who was sitting unmoving on a hill not too far away staring at the sky- through the window, a thought occurred to him. He studied the boy for a few more seconds.

"Hey Dei, come here." Deidara looked up from the couch at him before getting up and walking over to the Uchiha.

"What is it? Did Sasuke move?"

"No but I think I know why he's acting this way." Deidara frowned.

"It's because Naruto's gone."

Itachi nodded, a small smile gracing his features. "But also because Naruto is Sasuke's light."

Deidara turned back to Sasuke and thought back to the recent events. "That would make sense. After all it's annoying just when you've gone hunting far away, un. Only Kami knows where Naruto is."

Itachi wrapped an arm around Deidara's shoulders and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Little Sasuke's growing up." Deidara snickered as he was lead back to the couch.

Sasuke gazed up at the sky dully. 'Two days.' He thought. 'Two days since I've seen him.' He missed Naruto dearly, but he wasn't quite sure why. This longing wasn't even as bad as his parents' deaths. He blinked back unshed tears not wanting to cry. Would his friend ever come home?

A jolt of Oni energy caught his attention and Sasuke turned his head towards the source. His eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet as he saw the white dragon flowing in his direction, a glimpse of blond hair showing every now and again. The dragon paused and began to circle about 10 yards over Sasuke's head. Naruto looked down at his light and smiled, waving. He was home.

Wind began to blow around Naruto and Ryuu disappeared inside of him. Naruto let out a yell as he began to fall.

"Kit! You control wind!" Kyuubi yelled.

Naruto paused and realized he was floating. He laughed sheepishly. "Oh yeah. Forgot." Kyuubi rolled her eyes as the two began to descend in front of the shocked Sasuke.

"How-?" Sasuke cut off as his heart began racing and a blush began to form from Naruto's curious gaze. He turned away. "About time you got back idiot." He mumbled.

Naruto scowled. "I'm not an idiot! And I've only been gone a few hours, chill out!"

Sasuke turned back to him and shook his head. "You've been gone for two days."

Naruto gaped, shocked. "What?!" Kyuubi climbed out of his arms and onto his head.

"Of course. We went into space. What did you expect?"

"Not that." Naruto grumbled earning a confused stare from Sasuke. "Oh! Sasuke this is Kyuubi." He pointed to her. Sasuke continued to stare.

"He can't see or hear me, kit." Kyuubi said, her tails draping down Naruto's back.

"What? Why not?"

"Naruto...Who are you talking to?" Sasuke asked.

"Hang on." Kyuubi sighed and stretched one tail to Sasuke, touching his forehead. Sasuke blinked; surprised that he could see the fox. Suddenly the Oni aura overwhelmed Sasuke, causing his sharingan to automatically activate and he fell to the ground, unable to breathe. He began to cough, trying to recover.

"Sasuke!" Naruto leaned down, feeling his light's pain but unable to know how to help.

"Aw crap." Kyuubi said, hopping off Naruto's head and onto the ground. "My bad. I forgot to suppress my chakra." The overwhelming energy disappeared and Sasuke began to breathe easily, climbing to his feet.

He glared at the fox and unsheathed his katana, pushing Naruto behind him. "A Tailed Oni..." He hissed. "Time to die." He jumped at the fox, slashing.

"Sasuke no!" Naruto yelled and grabbed his arm, trying to yank him away. Sasuke shoved him off none too roughly, pushing him behind him again.

"Stay." He commanded. "Do you WANT to die? No? Then hush."

"Bu-" Naruto was cut off as Kyuubi scoffed at Sasuke.

"Fool. You think a level three Niokoni can honestly beat me, the most powerful being in the universe?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Not without trying." He ran and slashed at Kyuubi again, who jumped over the blade.

"Miss." Kyuubi grinned, liking the game. The Uchiha growled and continued to swipe at her, only one thing repeating in his mind: 'Protect Naruto. Don't let it reach him.'

"Sasuke don't! She's on our side!" Naruto yelled. 'I have to stop him!' He thought desperately. Then he remembered with Kyuubi's help that he could control anything. He stretched his hand forward towards Sasuke. "Stop!" He yelled and Kyuubi's sixth tail twitched.

Sasuke froze midswing and his eyes widened. 'What?' He thought and the fox gave a barking laugh.

"I like your spunk kid! I accept you as Naruto's and my own light!"

Sasuke's heart beat even faster. 'No!' He thought. 'That can't be true! Naruto's not my light! I don't like him that way! No!' Naruto walked over to Sasuke, his raised palm glowing a dark purple.* Sasuke's body moved on it's own and he sheathed the katana while he stood up straight facing the blonde.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I know I shouldn't control you like this, but I couldn't let you hurt Kyuu."

Kyuubi snorted. "Like he could."

Naruto ignored her. "If I stop, will you cease attacking Kyuubi?"

Sasuke frowned. "Yes." Naruto felt Sasuke's confusion through their bond and released him, catching him as he fell. Sasuke stared up at Naruto with wide eyes and asked quietly, "Who...What are you?" Sasuke sensed the blonde's shock and hurt and instantly regretted it. "Not like that." He whispered. "Just...How?"

Relief flooded through both of them and Naruto smiled, lowering them both to the ground. Sasuke was unable to move considering his body hasn't recovered from being controlled, so Naruto laid the raven's head on his lap. Sasuke blushed but didn't object, even as Naruto began to brush his hand through his hair and began to explain what happened.

Itachi smiled lightly and Deidara glanced at him from laying on him. "What?"

"Naruto's back." Deidara blinked.

"Really? How do you know?" Itachi chuckled lightly.

"I heard his scream." Deidara sat up in alarm.

"Is he okay? Let's go see him, yeah!"

Itachi lay him back down and shook his head. "Let them have a little more time, and then we'll see them." Deidara frowned, wanting to check on them but agreed, turning back to their movie.

Halfway through the story Sasuke recovered and was about to sit up when he sensed how happy Naruto was. He tried to reason that it was only because he wanted Naruto to be happy that he stayed in the position ('Of course it's that.' He thought. 'Naruto's happy so I'm happy. I don't want to lay here because my head's near his crotch or because it's comfy...Of course not...') and Kyuubi curled up on his chest.

When Naruto finished Sasuke laid taking in all of the information. Naruto, along with the fox, was the most powerful person ever, and he was Sasuke's light! Sasuke smiled lightly. Maybe having a boy for a light wasn't so bad.

Naruto himself smiled as he sensed Sasuke's pride. He had to admit, he liked this new bond with Sasuke. Now he knew if he was happy or not. Ebony eyes met blue and Sasuke blushed lightly, looking the opposite way. Naruto, sensing Sasuke's embarrassment, giggled and decided to mess with him. Kyuubi chuckled as well, hearing his plan.

He placed Sasuke on the ground and climbed on his hands and knees over top of him. "What's wrong Sasuke?" He asked innocently, leaning down and placing a hand on his forehead.

"N-no I'm fine. Just get off." Sasuke tried to get away, but Naruto wouldn't let him go yet.

"Are you sure?" He leaned closer his lips close to Sasuke's.

Sasuke trembled. 'He's so close...I just have to lean up a bit and-'

"Naruto-kun!" Deidara ran out and tackled the blonde followed by Itachi.

'Damnit...' He thought before he could stop himself, unknowingly mirroring Naruto's own thoughts.

A/N: * Naruto's hand glows different colors depending on the power he's using. (Remember this for later!!)

Fire- red  
water- blue  
earth- green  
wind- silver  
thunder- light blue  
living- dark purple  
nonliving- yellow  
light- pearl white  
darkness- black


	7. Chapter 7

"Seems like your light is back." Sasuke tilted his head up to look at Itachi, who was facing the two blondes.

"How'd you know?" Sasuke asked, also facing the blondes.

"It was obvious."

"Are you hungry Naruto?" Deidara asked smiling.

"Yeah! I haven't eaten in SO long!" Naruto grinned and got up. "Do you have ramen?"

Deidara frowned. "No sorry. We have sandwiches though."

"That works!" The four headed back towards the house, Kyuubi resting on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Kit don't tell them I'm out of your body." Kyuubi murmured to Naruto.

Naruto turned to him, frowning. "Why?"

"Because I'd rather not be known by everyone."

"Plus Itachi would be likely to cause more of a fuss than I did." Sasuke added. Kyuubi yawned.

"Oh and by the way, you'll be living here from now on." She inserted.

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled together. Deidara was already inside so Itachi turned, wondering what the commotion was about.

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke growled refusing to answer and Naruto didn't know what to say, so Kyuubi told them what to say: "Say it was your idea Sasuke. I have to watch over both of you now that you're suppost to be together. After all, you know how bad it feels when your light is gone, no?"

The raven frowned but conceded, following his brother and Naruto inside the house. "Itachi I want to know if Naruto's allowed to live here now that he's my light."

"I don't know Sasuke. Deidara'll have to agree." Itachi glanced at the kitchen where Deidara came out, carrying a plate of mini sandwiches.

"Of course Naruto's welcome." Deidara said and led the other males out into the kitchen. "But now that that's settled, tell us about your adventure Naruto." So Naruto did. Explaining about the dragon, Ryuu, Kyuubi (they thought Kyuubi could talk to Naruto in his mind), and his newfound powers, they all ate the sandwiches.

When dinner was done, Sasuke yawned lightly catching Itachi's attention.

"Sasuke get to bed. It's been two days and you're going to school tomorrow."

"What about Naruto?" The boy asked, getting up and washing his plate.

Deidara quickly spoke up. "He'll be sleeping in your bedroom." He glanced at Naruto who he noticed was unconsciously watching Sasuke's butt with a smile.

Sasuke turned, not noticing Naruto's stare. "What? Why? There's a spare bedroom!"

Itachi, who had sensed Deidara's scheming through their bond, followed along. "The room's been transformed into Deidara's studio. There's no way Naruto can stay there." Sasuke glared at his brother and walked out of the room.

Kyuubi twitched an ear, watching the scene. She had a feeling that her life has just gotten very interesting.

=-=-=-=

Sasuke changed quietly in his room. As soon as he had finished, the familiar feeling of emptiness and nervousness filled him. He recognized immediately that Naruto had left the building and was traveling farther away. The feeling didn't handicap him in anyway but it wasn't comfortable. It was like you were simply a shell with your insides dug out. He yawned again and lay down in the bed, pulling the covers up around him.

Kyuubi jumped through the closed door, startling the stoic boy slightly. She trotted over to him and hopped onto his chest. "Naruto says he's sorry that he's imposing on your space."

Sasuke scoffed. "What are you, he messenger fox?"

Kyuubi scowled and flicked her tail. "No! I just came to tell you this because Naruto's off getting his stuff." She sniffed. Sasuke frowned, not particularly liking her attitude, but was too tired to deal with it.

Naruto arrived back with Deidara a few hours later, suitcases at hand. He only brought most of his clothes, some personal items, and his pillow. He sighed, glad that the empty feeling was gone, and said good night to Deidara and Itachi before entering his new bedroom.

Kyuubi's ear twitched at his entrance but didn't move from her spot on the Uchiha's chest. Sasuke's room was pretty much plain. It had few to none pictures hanging up and only one poster of the Uchiha crest (though Naruto thought it was a fan). It also contained a dresser; door to what Naruto assumed was a closet or bathroom, a double bed- 'Apparently Prince Sasuke likes big beds.' Naruto thought, making Kyuu chuckle lightly.-, bookcase, and a desk with a computer on the side.

Naruto placed his suitcases down and grabbed his pillow to place on the bed. He then opened his bag and changed into his pjs. before slipping into bed. Naruto blushed lightly at the closeness between them but growled lightly. Sasuke was taking up half the bed.

Naruto flipped over and shoved the boy, becoming increasingly agitated when he didn't budge. He pushed him again and was about to yell when Kyuu said,

"Kit just deal with it. You have a crush on him anyway, so take advantage of it. I'll back you up." Naruto flushed in embarrassment and was about to object but then sighed, finding no use to argue with someone who shared his body.

"Are you sure?" He whispered gazing at the sleeping boy's face.

"Trust me he's fast asleep." Kyuubi assured his and Naruto scooted slowly closer to Sasuke. Finally he lay his head against the boy's chest as he gripped his shirt.

'The only reason you didn't let me wake him up was because you're comfortable.' Naruto accused silently, smiling to himself. Kyuubi chuckled but didn't deny it and Naruto drifted into a peaceful slumber.

To say he was startled was an understatement. Sasuke was so shocked to see Naruto holding- no, SNUGGLING- against him that he very nearly activated his sharingan and kicked the boy off of him. He frowned deeply and scowled at the predicament (and the happiness flowing from Naruto through their bond). He got ready to push him off when a voice spoke up.

"Leave him be, Uchiha." Sasuke turned to the fox and frowned.

"I'm not comfortable with this."

"So? Can't you feel the happiness he's emanating? It's sickening but since I'm part of him I don't want it to end anymore than he unconsciously doesn't."

"That's not my problem." Kyuubi's fur bristled.

"It will be if you disturb him." Sasuke activated his sharingan and tried to grab his katana, but found he couldn't move.

He growled. "That's cheap."

Kyuubi yawned and stretched, one tail faintly raised. "It's not me. It's the boy." Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who's grip on his shirt had tightened and his hand was glowing dark purple.

"Sasu...stop mov...ing..." He mumbled and twitched his finger. Sasuke released his sharingan as he was forced to lay back down.

"Naruto release me." He bit out. Kyuubi hopped to the top of the bed and smirked.

"No use. He's fast asleep." Sasuke sighed but submitted, not able to do anything else. He closed his eyes, since it was still early, and decided it best to just try to go back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Okay thought I'd better write warnings (though it's late):

Warnings: Yaoi, Sasunaru, Itadei, some violence.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO! (Though I wish I did…T-T)

--------------------------

The alarm went off, waking Naruto before Sasuke, being closer to the alarm, and he cracked an eye open. He gazed up sleepily and noticed how close Sasuke was. Naruto widened his eyes and he let go of the older boy, screaming, and fell out of the bed.

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he immediately activated his sharingan, jumping out of bed with his katana at ready. He scanned the room and, finding nothing unusual, frowned at the blonde boy. "What were you screaming about?"

The door flew open and Itachi ran in, sharingan activated and katana brandished. He too scanned the room and then lowered his weapon. Deidara poked his head in, sensing through the bond no trouble and asked, "Why did Naruto scream?"

"That's what I was asking." Sasuke said and everyone looked at him.

Naruto grinned and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry. The alarm startled me. Heh." Itachi smiled lightly, Deidara sighed, and Sasuke rolled his eyes at the explanation.

"Stupid brat." Kyuubi muttered and hopped to the floor as Deidara and Itachi left the room.

Naruto quickly gathered his clothes from his luggage and ran to the bathroom to change. He sighed and leaned against the door. 'Idiot.' He thought and hit his forehead with the heel of his hand. 'Don't scream! That's what you wanted!'

'Yes it is.' He heard Kyuubi think to his. 'And I have something you might want to see.'

Naruto frowned. 'What are you-' His thoughts broke as his vision was replaced. He was back in Sasuke's bedroom looking at said boy from the desk. 'What's going on?'

'I'm letting you see through my eyes.' Kyuu thought. 'Now hush. I'm trying to watch.' So Naruto did. Right before him he watched as Sasuke removed his shirt and pants.

'Oh god.' Naruto thought, feeling subconsciously as his heart started pumping blood to places he didn't want it to go. 'Don't do this Kyuu!'

'Enjoy it.' Naruto struggled mentally, trying to break away to no avail. He instead was left to struggle as he stared at the [Sex-God] Sasuke.

The boy pulled on his pants and searched through his closet for something, frowning when he didn't find it. He turned to Kyuubi, giving Naruto full view of the toned chest. "Why are you staring at me?" He asked. Both Naruto and Kyuubi felt the suspicion.

Naruto panicked for a moment, thinking that Sasuke show how could see him but Kyuubi was calm. "Only observing. You're quite cute for a human." 'Curse you kit and your attraction to him.' She added to Naruto.

'Let me back!' Naruto demanded. Kyuubi ignored him.

"Whatever. I don't' know what you're planning but I don't think I like it." Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not planning anything." Kyuubi said, amused. Sasuke walked towards her and reached down and the fox's vision shifted as she got up. Sasuke pulled on his pants then his newly acquired shirt, buttoning it. 'Shows over.' Kyuubi thought and Naruto's vision returned to his own.

Naruto blinked rapidly and waited for the haze in his mind to clear as he dizzily dressed. A knock on the door quickly cleared up the dizziness.

"Hurry up idiot. You don't live by yourself anymore." Naruto jumped at Sasuke's voice. He quickly opened the door and saw Sasuke waiting, caught in his own thoughts. He bit back a blush and the need to kiss the other boy senseless.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and Naruto remembered that he could sense his feelings. 'Damn!' Naruto thought and hurried off to have breakfast.

(A/N Nothing really happened at school)  
Later on that day during dinner, the four (not counting Kyuubi) were busy eating the freshly prepared spaghetti of Deidara when Itachi suddenly remembered something.

"Sasuke." Said boy raised an eyebrow as he swallowed his mouthful. "Have you figured out your natural power yet?" Everyone paused and turned to Sasuke.

"No..." He said slowly. "I haven't tried."

"Well then try." Deidara said.

"Yeah!" Encouraged Naruto.

"Try fire first." Kyuubi offered. Sasuke faced the candle on the table and stuck his hand out to light it. Nothing happened. Sasuke frowned.

"How about water?" Itachi asked. Sasuke repeated the gesture to a glass of water.

'Nothing.' He growled, growing agitated, and tried both wind and earth to no avail.

"Try thunder." Naruto finally suggested.

"Why?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto shrugged. "You look like a thunder person."

"Why, because he strikes fast and hard?" Kyuubi chuckled. Sasuke glared at the fox but Naruto tilted his head, not getting the suggestive joke.

Sasuke, not really knowing what to aim for, concentrated and flicked his wrist. Energy rocketed through his body and out of his hand, making all of the lights crackle dangerously and burst. Naruto and Deidara yelled, covering their heads while Itachi and Kyuubi nodded their heads in approval.

"Well," Itachi said, standing and heading to the kitchen counter. "I guess we found your power."

"Yeah." Deidara snapped, getting up. "But now every light in the house is out!" He pointed at Sasuke. "You're going to clean every shard of glass up and replace every bulb, got it?" Sasuke frowned and got up to get busy as Naruto and Kyuubi snickered.

=-=-=-=

That night Sasuke decided to stay up late practicing his new found power with Itachi. Sasuke stretched his blade up to the sky and called lightning to it, but it instead struck somewhere ten yards away. He swore.

"Sasuke you're distracted." Itachi stated rather then asking. "What's the matter?"

"It's Naruto." Itachi took immediate interest.

"What about him?"

"I didn't tell him where I went and he's worried." Sasuke lied smoothly. Itachi didn't fall for it.

"He could easily ask Deidara where we are. What's really wrong?" Sasuke decided to quit talking and charged at his older brother. Itachi blocked it and struck out at his feet. Sasuke jumped and raised his hand to strike Itachi with lightning.

The lightning, instead of striking the older brother, buzzed to life in Sasuke's hand and wrapped around it. The light blue lightning chirped loudly and waited to strike. Both Uchiha's paused and gazed tentatively at the chirping electricity.  
Without anymore hesitation, the younger Uchiha struck out at the older, barely missing due to Itachi's quick reaction, and connected with a boulder, making it explode on impact.

Sasuke stared at the smoldering pile of rubble in amazement. And he wasn't the only one. Itachi had to admit, he was impressed. "Good job otouto." He studied the used-to-be boulder. "It seems to be a very powerful move. Can you do it again?"

Sasuke raised his hand again and called upon the lightning, but failed. Sasuke swore again. "Oh well." Itachi shrugged and tugged lightly on his little brother's sleeve, signaling him to move with him. "Just keep trying. But in the mean time, let's head back. I'm sure Naruto's probably waiting for you." He noticed Sasuke flinch slightly as he said Naruto's name. "Ah, so there IS something wrong."

Sasuke frowned but gave in. "That idiot Naruto was cuddling (he shuddered lightly at the word) with me last night while he slept and I don't' know what to do." Sasuke patted himself on the back for telling Itachi. He always had good advice.

"Then you should let him. And if you don't like him, you'll just have to try to." Well, Itachi usually had good advice.

Sasuke huffed quietly and shook his head. "I don't want to like him. Is there anyway I can avoid having a relationship with him?"

Itachi paused and turned to him. "Sasuke it isn't a rule to love your light, but it is preferable." They continued walking.

"Explain." Itachi nodded.

"Here's an example then. Let's say you fall for someone else and begin to date them. Because of your bond, Naruto will feel every emotion you do for this other person. Of course this doesn't mean he'll fall for them, but this will cause tension and Naruto will probably get jealous. You have to stay calm to control your powers more. There have been cases where a Niokoni has accidentally killed their light during an argument."

Sasuke winced. He didn't want Naruto to die. "Isn't there another way?"

"Well you could go without liking anyone, but that usually won't work if you find someone you like. It also doesn't mean Naruto will go along with it either." As they approached the house, Itachi turned to Sasuke. "Don't give up on Naruto so easily. He would be a good boyfriend. You have just started your Niokoni relationship with him. You never know what that could blossom into."

With that they stepped inside the living room to find a sleeping Naruto on the couch, Kyuubi curled up in his arms. Sasuke opened his mouth to comment on what his brother had said, but the man had left. He sighed and walked over to where the boy slept and carefully rolled him onto his back.

Kyuubi, having been woken up by the movement, hopped onto Sasuke's shoulder, letting her tails hang. Sasuke paused and stared at Naruto's face, memorized by how soft and peaceful he looked. He smiled lightly and brushed his fingers over his cheek as a thought occurred to him, 'This is the quietest he ever is.'

He snorted and carefully lifted Naruto bridal style. Naruto yawned and shifted in his arms, laying his head against the crook of Sasuke's neck and gripped his shirt. Sasuke rolled his eyes and headed quickly to their bedroom. He pried the boy's fingers off and gently placed him onto the bed before changing and lying down in the bed as well, dropping to sleep.

Kyuubi quirked an eyebrow (if foxes had eyebrows) in interest at the actions of the Uchiha. She smirked as she thought of more ways to hook the two up. Naruto scooted over and buried his face in Sasuke's neck, smiling. 'This,' Kyuubi thought. 'Is going to be fun.'


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke wasn't happy. Everything seemed to be getting worse as well. At school a dance of some sort was coming up and every possible fangirl of his was asking him; he kept feeling Naruto's anger and impatience in every class they had tests in (mostly because Kyuubi wouldn't tell him the answers) and the fact that he KNEW Kyuubi was planning something, and not to mention what Itachi gave him to think over last night. Then of course there was the fight he was currently having with said Itachi.

"No!" Sasuke yelled and slammed his fist on the table. "Naruto is NOT hunting with us!"

Itachi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "From what Naruto has told us, the dragon says Naruto must help with your Niokoni duties. He can only help at the current time by hunting with us." He spoke calmly, but with a force.

"I am not putting Naruto's life in danger, Itachi! He's an easy target! He's too inexperienced!"

"Such love." Kyuubi said with a grin.

"Shut up baka fox!" Sasuke hissed, making her bristle. "Naruto is my responsibility and I say he is not joining this hunt!"

Naruto, who had been sitting quietly with Deidara watching the fight, finally snapped. "SHUT UP!" He screamed, jumping to his feet. Both Uchihas turn twin glares at him, making his nerve fail momentarily.

"Both of you stop it! What is your problem?! You!" He pointed at Itachi. "I don't think you have any right saying I HAVE to hunt with you tonight! You didn't ask me!" Feeling Sasuke's self-satisfied smirk, he then whipped to him, glaring even more. "And you! You do NOT own me! I can do whatever I want, not what you want! So if I want to hunt tonight then I will, got it?"

Naruto paused, breathing hard to catch his breath. "He's right you know." Deidara spoke up.

Itachi breathed in deeply, calming himself before saying, "You're right. What do you want to do?"

Naruto continued to frown as he said, "I don't want to hunt tonight. I want to train first to bring up my skills. Then and only then will I hunt with you two." Sasuke opened his mouth to object, but Naruto cut him off as Itachi left. "Leave! Your demon sense is annoying the hell out of me! GET OUT!!" Sasuke scowled at him and dashed out after Itachi.

Yes this day truly wasn't working out for Sasuke.

Naruto huffed and turned back to Deidara. "Finally!"

Deidara smiled. "I like how you handle things." Naruto grinned back.

"Yup! That's how you're suppost to do it!" Deidara nodded in approval. "Well I gotta train." Naruto said and headed out the back door with Kyuubi on his heels. "I'll show Sasuke that I don't need protecting!" 'Right Kyuu?' He added in his mind.

"Only way you'll get better." Kyuubi muttered.

Naruto and Kyuubi traveled deep into the forest, neither caring about the darkness. They reached a clearing devoid of trees and paused.

"This should be good." Kyuubi said and turned to Naruto. "Ready to train?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said, his hands clenched excitedly in front of him. "What are we doing first?"

"We'll start out simple: summoning your element." Kyuubi hopped onto a fairly large boulder that came up to Naruto's shoulder. "Summon fire." Naruto nodded and held his right hand out in front of him, concentrating. After about two seconds his hand began to glow red and a ball of fire the size of a baseball flared up. He grinned and the fox nodded approvingly. "Good now water."

The flame disappeared and Naruto called upon water, his hand turning blue before a bubble of water appeared. "Hah! This is easy Kyuu!" Naruto tossed the bubble into the air and caught it effortlessly.

Kyuubi jumped down and frowned. "You don't see the issue though, do you?"

Naruto paused and look down at her. "What issue?"

Kyuubi scowled and with a flick of her fourth tail (wind), the bubble was sliced in half and burst, spraying Naruto with water.

"Hey!"

"Don't you pay attention?" The fox yelled. "It takes far too long to summon an element out of nowhere. Now do you see?"

Naruto scratched his head. "But it only takes a few seconds."

"And in that time you can easily be fatally wounded or worse." Seeing that her point got through the blonde's thick head, she added, "So how do we solve this?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "We have to same how have the element present...but how? Only wind is everywhere."

The fox nodded and her third tail rose (earth), nine clumps of metal appearing from out of the ground. Naruto watched, amazed with how the metal had appeared. Kyuubi turned to Naruto. "Take control of these and make them into smooth balls."

Naruto's hand began to glow green and the clumps floated in front of him in his control. He grabbed one and frowned, concentrating again. He yelped as a chunk was cut off.

"Baka!" The fox yelled and reattached the piece.

"Well it's not my fault, you stupid fox!" Naruto yelled back. "I haven't perfected this! You're suppost to teach me!"

Kyuubi huffed. "Fine. Take the metal and use your finger to smooth it while activating your earth element." So Naruto, feeling slightly smug, did. He carefully ran his finger over the bumpy surface and it instantly became smooth. He did this with each piece. "Good now give them to me." So Naruto did.

Kyuubi took each and sliced them in half. She then hollowed out all eighteen halves and reattached the pieces. Then she poked a hole in each before handing them to Naruto. "Hold onto these." She dashed off to the house.

Naruto waited impatiently, wondering what she was doing when the fox loped back into view, a chain around her neck. "What's that for?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to put a little of each element into the nine separate pods." She said.

"But how do I put living and nonliving in them?"

"Place a few leaves in for living and place this plastic in for nonliving." She handed them both to his and he did as he was told. Kyuubi then took nine different colored gems and sealed each hole with them and fastened each ball onto the chain. "Put this on." Naruto did.

"Kyuubi how am I suppost to tell which element is where?"

"I color coordinated them." (Ruby for red, sapphire for blue, etc.)

"Oh." Naruto yawned. "Okay Kyuu-chan. I think I'm ready for bed." It was well past midnight. He frowned, wondering faintly when Sasuke would be back.

"Soon I'm sure." Kyuubi assured him as they headed back. "Not too much activity." Naruto shrugged.

Naruto stepped into the house and checked the clock. It read 12:57. He groaned and knocked lightly on Deidara's door. "I'm home." He said. There was a grunt in response. He then went into his and Sasuke's shared bedroom and tossed his clothes off before redressing in some night clothes.

He plopped down on the bed and sighed contently, his eyelids quickly closing. 'Hey Kyuu?'

The fox curled up on his chest. 'Yes?'

'Say goodnight to Sasuke for me, okay?'

'Sure kit.' With that sleep took him.

Sasuke gave a small sigh as he finished off a lower class demon with a bolt of lightning. "Naruto's done training."

Itachi sliced another demon's head off with a swipe of his sword. "Hm."

"You think we're done?" The older glanced around and nodded.

"Any leftovers I'm sure the others can get. Let's go home." The two ran together in silence, both really just wanting to get home to their lights. The hollow feelings in their chests really weren't pleasant.

Sasuke said good night to his brother (Deidara was already out) before heading to his bedroom. Kyuubi looked up the instant the door opened and Sasuke let his eyes return to black. He removed his school outfit and changed into his pajamas.

"Naruto asked me to tell you goodnight for him." She said.

Sasuke slipped underneath the covers with a stifled yawn. "Okay." Naruto shifted, sensing body heat, and snuggled against the other boy. Sasuke flinched and frowned at the blonde gripping his shirt. His heart rate sped up.

"Sas..." Naruto smiled and buried his face against Sasuke's collar bone. Sasuke sighed and allowed this, sensing Naruto's content feelings (A/N -scoffs- sure...) that and Naruto was bound to do this again if he moved away.

He really wasn't tired, so he let his mind wander. He thought about the day he explained everything to Naruto and began to ponder exactly why Naruto had leaned in. No doubt it was an intimate moment between the two.

Sasuke's eyes widened as realization struck him. 'Did Naruto want to kiss me?'

"No shit." Kyuubi snorted. Sasuke tilted his head to look at her, startled. "You can read my thoughts?" He whispered.

"No." Kyuubi removed her tail from off his forehead. "I was bored so I used my powers to scan your mind."

"I'd prefer you not to do that." Sasuke said drily. "Naruto can communicate with your mind as well."

Kyuubi shrugged. "So you didn't realize Naruto was trying to kiss you?"

"No."

"Well now you do." They were both silent as that registered.

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke murmured, glancing at Naruto.

"Hm?"

"How much does Naruto like me?"

"You're his best friend." The fox mumbled sleepily. Naruto's deep sleep was starting to affect her.

"No I mean want-to-be-my-boyfriend like me."

Kyuubi chuckled. "You'll just have to see for yourself..." She trailed off. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, willing himself to ignore Naruto's soft breath on his neck.

=-=-=-=

Morning arrived much too quickly as the alarm clock blared in Sasuke's ear. A small groan ensued next to him and he listened closely, expecting Naruto to scream again. Naruto however didn't seem to notice that Sasuke was awake yet. Something told Sasuke that Kyuubi was talking to him, so he peeked through his eyelashes at the blonde.

Naruto glanced up at him right as he did. 'Is he awake?' Sasuke started mentally, not expecting to be able to hear Naruto's thoughts.

'Quiet. I'm blocking your thoughts from his so you can hear him.' He heard Kyuubi think. 'No.' The fox told Naruto, shutting off the alarm.

Naruto smiled and snuggled against Sasuke's neck, blocking his face from view. 'Good. Before I almost got caught.'

'That's your problem.' Kyuubi thought back haughtily.

'Warn me when he begins to wake.'

'You know I will.'

Sasuke inwardly scoffed. Sadness and want leaked through his bond with the other boy. 'I don't want to leave.' Naruto thought. 'I'm perfectly content with where I'm at.' He breathed in deeply, making Sasuke suppress a shiver. 'I want to stay here forever.'

'I know you do.' Kyuu said.

'So here does like me like that...' Sasuke thought.

"He's waking up, kit." He heard the fox say out loud and Naruto jerked away from him, flipping over to face the wall.

Sasuke took the cue and shifted as if he were still sleeping. He sat up and yawned before looking at the clock. He then shook Naruto and said, "Cone on idiot. Get up."

Naruto shifted and growled lightly, "I'm not an idiot, bastard." He sat up and both boys climbed off the shared bed.

Sasuke ignored him and headed towards his closet, his mind busy with confusing thoughts. Naruto himself dug into his suitcase and grabbed his school clothes to head to the bathroom. Kyuubi didn't follow. Instead she lay on the bed still, watching Sasuke pull off his nightshirt.

"Still in denial?" She asked, smirking a foxy smirk.

Sasuke turned back to her, his lips turned down in a disapproving frown. "No." He grimaced. "But I don't approve." Kyuubi cocked her head to the side, questioning his words. "Since he likes me then things will be more complicated. I don't have feelings for him." He went on to explain.

Both the fox and the boy sighed, but for different reasons. Sasuke tugged his school shirt off the hanger and slipped it on, one by one placing each button in their respective loops. He'd just pulled off his pants when Naruto came in, startling them both.

Embarrassment with a hint of lust flowed through the bond to Sasuke as Naruto's cheeks filled with color. "Ah! Sorry Sasuke!" He slammed the door shut after a split second of realizing his mistake.

The ravenette rolled his eyes and Kyuubi snickered. "This is what happens when you don't have gym apparently." She commented offhandedly. Sasuke pulled on his pants and made a face at the thought of he and Naruto in the same gym class.*

Naruto drawled out a sigh as he sat down with his tray of food at lunch. "Thank god lunch is here!" He exclaimed to Sasuke as he sat down with his own food. "I've been starving!" The boy grabbed his Spork and stabbed his green beans, shoveling them into his mouth.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he began piling the meat onto one of his taco shells. "Well that's what you get when you don't eat breakfast." Sakura said as she sat down on the other side of Sasuke.

"He did eat breakfast." Sasuke stated. "He's just a bottomless pit."

Naruto swallowed his mouthful and pointed at Sasuke with his spork. "Am not! Cereal just isn't filling enough!"

"Hey." Sakura pointed at Naruto's necklace, getting both boys' attentions. "What's that?"

Naruto grinned. "Just a necklace."

"Are those jewels real?" Sakura asked in shock. "They're beautiful!"

The blonde nodded and winked at Sasuke, sensing his suspicion.

"Naruto has to keep each element in those separate pods." Kyuubi explained from Naruto's shoulder. "It's needed since it takes too long to summon his powers."

Sasuke accepted this logical answer. After all, he sensed no trace of a lie in her words.

Sakura groaned lightly and paused in eating after a few minutes. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"It's nothing." Sakura gave a soft (slightly guilty) smile. "I just feel a bit empty inside." Sasuke blinked when he realized what was going on. Nobody but Kyuubi seemed to notice though.

"Don't worry though guys!" Sakura continued quickly. "It's fading. I'm probably just hungry." Naruto seemed to accept this and went back to eating along with the girl.

Just then Lee hopped over, grinning. "Hello everyone!" He said with his usual over enthusiasm. "Sorry I wasn't here in time, but Gai-sensei held me back to talk!" He then leaned down and hugged Sakura, who smiled at him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his suspicions confirmed.

He opened his mouth to confront Lee when a cheery, "Yo guys!" sounded from behind him.

Naruto grinned. "Kiba! Hinata! Hi!"

Hinata gave a timid smile. "Hello everyone."

"What's up everyone?" Kiba set both his and Hinata's trays down on the other side of Sasuke.

"Someone's happy." Sakura commented.

"Yeah did you finally get laid?" Naruto added on with a snicker.

Hinata's face lit a bright red. "N-Naruto-kun!" Both Sakura and Kyuubi smacked Naruto's head at the same time, though Kyuubi chuckled.

Kiba, however, was unfazed. "Speak for yourself, you virgin prick! And no, I didn't. It's Hinata's and my one year anniversary!" Everyone cheered (or in Sasuke's case, murmured his congrats) and patted the couple on the back.

"That's great!" Lee said. "Where are you going to celebrate?"

Sasuke let his thoughts wander as the conversation went on. He sighed and rubbed his temples as he looked at Lee and Sakura, Kyuubi (who seemed too to have lost interest in the conversation and had hopped onto Sasuke's lap, curling up to rest) and finally Naruto (who glanced at him, feeling Sasuke's aggravation but then seeing the raven shake his head, went back to talking and eating).

Sasuke sighed. He could feel a migraine coming on.

**A/N: *** Yes Naruto does not have gym and sorry, but Sasuke's feelings for Naruto haven't developed yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto walked down the hallway rubbing his sore wrist. He had had to stay after school to write sentences in detention for passing notes. He scowled to himself. 'Stupid teachers. I was only passing Ino's note to Shikamaru!'

Kyuubi rolled her eyes. 'You really should pay more attention to when and where you pass notes.'

'Yeah, well you could've warned me! I mean, come on! You're fricking invisible for cripes sake! At least tell me when-'

'Hush kit!' Kyuubi cut off Naruto's mental rant. 'I hear something going on up ahead.'

Naruto flattened himself against the wall and snuck to the end of the hallway, Kyuubi leading the way. Both peeked around the corner and saw Lee leaning against the wall, talking to Sasuke.

"-noticed something." Sasuke was saying.

"What is it?" Lee wasn't acting his normal excited self. Instead he was completely serious.

This confused Naruto. 'Lee's never this serious...'

"Sakura complained of feeling empty." Sasuke stated. "She's your light, correct?" Naruto blinked. Lee was a Niokoni?

'Didn't see that coming.' Kyuubi thought and Naruto agreed.

"So you know about lights?" Lee asked, smiling. "And yes. She is my light." He added.

Sasuke nodded. "Does she know yet?" He asked. Lee's smile faltered.

"No...I haven't gotten the chance. It only happened yesterday." He shook his head then said, "Wait. If you know about lights then you must have one yourself, right Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke hesitated, and Naruto felt fear strike him as Sasuke's aggravation and exasperation traveled to him. 'Why does he feel this way?' Naruto thought, panicking.

Kyuubi quickly blocked Naruto's feelings from Sasuke and hopped onto the boy's shoulder, preparing for the worst.

"Yes..." Sasuke said slowly. "I do."

"Who is it?" Lee asked, his normal excitement returning.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, wincing slightly.

"Ah that must be great!" Lee exclaimed. "Naruto is sure to be a fun light! He's so nice and funny! Caring too as well as-"

"I didn't want him." Sasuke cut him off. Naruto's mood instantly plummeted. 'Run!' His mind screamed, automatically trying to protect him, but his body didn't- or couldn't- comply.

"Lights fall in love with each other." Sasuke continued. "They're our true matches. But I'm not gay. I know I'm not gay. I don't want to love Naruto."

Naruto's body convulsed as his heart began to chip away as Sasuke's words echoed in his brain. 'He's right.' Naruto realized. 'What was I thinking? Sasuke could never fall for me. Why would he when he has so many girls after him? I'm so stupid.'

Kyuubi nuzzled his face, trying to comfort her host. 'Kit. Don't-' But Naruto wasn't listening.

'Sasuke doesn't love me. Sasuke doesn't want to love me. Nobody loves me.' Kyuubi knew it. She sensed Naruto's depression quickly coming upon him as tears flowed down his cheeks.

'I didn't want you to find out this way...' She thought and let Naruto's emotions travel to Sasuke.

Sasuke felt like he had just been punched in the gut as he was overwhelmed with grief and loneliness. "Naruto." He whispered and twisted his head, knowing Naruto was right around the corner. 'No.' He thought. 'I didn't mean for him-'

"What about him?" Lee asked, instantly on guard. Sasuke ignored him as he raced to the corner. There Naruto stood, clutching his chest with tears pouring from his wide eyes. Kyuubi sat on his shoulder, nuzzling him and glanced at Sasuke helplessly.

The raven was frozen however as Lee yelled Naruto's name and ran over to him. Naruto looked up at him and trembled. Another wave of sadness coursed over Sasuke as Naruto looked pass Lee at him.

Naruto shook his head and mouthed something before he turned tail and ran. Sasuke stood there dumbstruck as Naruto's words echoed through his head as if Naruto had screamed it at him:

"Why Sasuke?"

=-=-=-=

Naruto ran. He didn't care where he was or where he was going. All he wanted to do was run away from the pain as he had so many times in the past. Kyuubi ran beside him, not talking or thinking. She knew no words would calm the boy in this state. She also knew that she had to follow him to protect him from himself and others.

'Why?' Naruto cried in his mind as he ran blindly onwards. 'Why why why why?' He tripped and fell head over heels until he rolled to a stop at the base of a tree. He sobbed into his arms, curled in a fetal position.

Kyuubi walked over and licked his wounds, healing them. "Kit..." She murmured.

"Why Kyuu?" Naruto blubbered. "Why does it hurt so much?"

She curled against Naruto's tear soaked face. "Love hurts sometimes, kit. What Uchiha said hurt you. It's just part of life."

"But why? Why doesn't anyone love me? I-I thought Sasuke loved me, he just didn't show it..." Naruto sniffled as his tears dried, knowing that crying wasn't helping.

"You're wrong. People do love you. What of your friends? Sakura, Itachi, Deidara, Kiba, and the rest?"

Naruto wiped his face. "Yeah..."

"And about Sasuke, you're right. He does love you, except he doesn't know it yet. I've seen how he acts around you. He's only denying his feelings that his heart knows." Kyuubi consoled him by showing what happened while Naruto was sleeping on the couch.

Naruto blinked and smiled lightly. 'Maybe he does like me...'

"That's the spirit." Kyuu said and nudged him. "Come on. It's late." Naruto nodded and stood before following the sound of a creek. There he washed his face and looked at the stars. He sensed it was around 11 pm.

"Okay." He whispered. "Lead me home, Kyuu."

Sasuke ran over to the meeting point where Itachi was and tried to catch his breath. "A-anything?" He gasped.

Itachi took a large gulp of air and shook his head. Sasuke felt hopelessness wash over him. Ever since Naruto ran off, Itachi and Sasuke have been searching their half of the city.* Deidara decided it best to stay home in case Naruto arrived there and Lee has been searching as well, extremely worried for his friend.

It was nearing midnight and Sasuke thought about giving up. "Damnit!" He yelled and slammed his fist against a tree. "This is all my fault!"

"Sasuke how were you suppost to know Naruto was there?" Itachi asked. "He hid his feelings. Plus nobody expected him to do this."

"But I knew he liked me, aniki! I should've never said that!" Sasuke cried.

"Try sensing him again. Maybe he let his feelings slip." Sasuke was just about to when Itachi's phone went off. Itachi picked it up and after a few moments of muffled talk, hung up.

"He's back." Itachi said, smiling. And that was all that was needed to be said as the two dashed off towards the house, renewed of their energy. As they ran Itachi -since his brother wasn't bothering to- called Lee and informed him of the news. He also asked him if he could deal with any demons, which the other boy happily agreed to.

Sasuke burst into the house and didn't bother to greet Deidara as he ran to the bedroom, already knowing Naruto was there as he felt his body seemingly refill. Kyuubi lifted her head from the sleeping boy's chest as the Uchiha, looking disheveled, stood in the doorway, gasping.

Relief flooded him as he took in Naruto's sleeping appearance. Itachi and Deidara appeared behind him. "Was he okay when he came back?" Itachi asked Deidara.

"He seemed fine." Deidara replied, leaning on Itachi and yawning as Sasuke walked over to Naruto and sat on the edge of the bed. "But all I did is walk pass the room and saw the door shut. When I opened it, I found him like this." The blonde snuggled against the taller man's neck.

Sasuke watched the two and couldn't help but fell jealous of their relationship. Itachi hugged Deidara back and mumbled something in his ear, slipping a quick kiss onto his cheek. Sasuke sighed and turned back to his own blonde as the tow left, closing the door behind them.

Naruto lay on his back, his mouth open slightly and sleeping. He was changed into pajamas and he looked peaceful, however Sasuke could see the red under his eyes. Guilt bubbled in his gut and he looked away.

"You're a dumbass, you know." Kyuubi stated as she eyed him.

Sasuke sighed and stood up, pulling his school outfit off. "I know." He tugged on a t-shirt and shorts. "I didn't think he'd react that way."

Kyuubi bristled. "He's in LOVE with you!" She hissed, her anger seething as she tried to keep her voice down. "Then you had to go and say you don't love him and you don't WANT to love him! What the hell did you think would happen?!"

Sasuke was silent as Kyuubi "yelled" at him. "I know." He repeated and slipped under the covers, facing Naruto. Kyuubi hopped off of said boy as Naruto too rolled over, facing Sasuke. "I'll make it up to him."

The raven leaned in and pressed his mouth against the other boy's before pulling away. "I promise."

=-=-=-=

Naruto woke up feeling warm. It wasn't bad though; quite the contrary. He liked it. It made him feel safe. Like his own personal blanket that cut him from the world. Naruto buried his face into the object of his warmth, finding it sturdy but sweet smelling, and smiled.

Faintly a thought occurred to him: 'What exactly is this?' He opened his eyes and pulled his head away from the warmth. He blue eyes connected with lack and he blinked.

"So you're awake." Sasuke murmured, his voice happy but soft. Naruto started terribly and tried to pull away, only to have strong arms pull him back against the other boy. Naruto struggled, trying to escape.

"Wait." Sasuke said and Naruto paused, glancing at his face uneasily as guilt flowed from Sasuke. Sasuke sighed lightly and brought his face closer to Naruto's. "Wait, okay?" He whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to get hurt with my words." He sighed again, his voice emotionally tired. "It was never my intention."

The blonde gazed tentatively into the other's eyes, not sure if he should believe him. But then again, he sensed no lies.

Sasuke took a deep breath at Naruto's silence and continued. "If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, I will." He waited for Naruto's answer already knowing what he was going to ask, but didn't mind. Part of him wanted the other boy to ask.

"Anything?" Naruto whispered and slowly edged closer.

Sasuke gulped. 'Here it comes...'

"I want..." Naruto paused, his lips barely a centimeter from Sasuke's. "ramen."*

It took a second for that to sink in and Kyuubi fell off the side of the bed. Neither boy took notice. "Ramen." Sasuke repeated just to be sure he heard right and Naruto nodded. "Okay." He deadpanned and got up, Naruto following soon after.

As Naruto sat waiting for Sasuke to finish making the ramen, something slammed against the back of his head. Before he could say "OW!" however, a voice began screaming in his head as a fuming Kyuubi sent death glares at him.

'BAKA!! What were you THINKING?! He was offering anything to you and you asked for RAMEN?!'

Naruto winced. 'Well I was hungry. What else would I ask for?' Kyuubi's glare increased at his stupidity.

'Well how about a KISS for starters?'

Naruto slapped his forehead. 'I'm so stupid.'

'Yes you are, but it may not be too late.'

Naruto understood and got up. "Um Sasuke?" Sasuke turned around to face a nervous Naruto.

"Yes?" The blonde looked up and their eyes clashed.

"Can I have something else?" Sasuke watched as the other boy closed the distance between their bodies and placed a hand on his cheek, their eye contact never breaking. Naruto didn't wait for his answer, afraid that it would be no, and pressed his lips to the raven's.

It was as if an electric shock coursed through Sasuke's body at the contact. Part of him was disturbed by this and that he was actually kissing (he wouldn't say being kissed) Naruto. The other wasn't so unpleasant. He enjoyed it.

Sasuke closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist, conceding to the pleasant feeling.

Naruto's heart raced, feeling what Sasuke was. It was as if their bond had grown stronger and he could make out every one of Sasuke's feelings. Shock, happiness, confusion, and even a tint of lust.

He removed his hand from the other boy's cheek and instead wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, opening his mouth for a breath and closing his own eyes. Sasuke, not thinking (and not wanting to), opened his own mouth and plunged his tongue into Naruto's. The electric shock ran through both of them again, stronger this time, and both groaned as their tongues began to dance together.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's hair, trying to bring him unsuccessfully closer. Sasuke noticed this and flipped them so Naruto was pressed against the counter and lifted the boy's legs to wrap around his waist as his hands ran up the side of Naruto.

Finally they pulled apart, unable to breathe and gasped, a thin strand of saliva still going between their tongues. Sasuke stared into Naruto's face, smiling lightly at the delightful shade of pink on the boy's face. He couldn't help but feel giddy at the fact that he did that.

"Well well. What do we have here?"

**A/N:** * LOLZ!!! I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!

Hey! Finally some yaoi! Whoot!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Well here's the next chapter. The usual warning. I don't own Naruto.

--------------------------------

Both boys pulled back in shock, whipping their hands from each other. Naruto, if he was any slower, would've fallen upon Sasuke releasing him, but caught himself. They quickly jumped apart, faces burning. Sasuke took a glance at the intruder, pissed about being interrupted and embarrassed at being caught, and glared.

"What are you doing here Neji?"* Sasuke gritted out.

Neji, a long brown haired boy with pale pupil-less eyes, raised an eyebrow. "I'd assumed I was welcome." He said.

Sasuke, getting over his anger mostly, sighed to calm himself then walked over to the older boy. "You are." He said. "But why this early?"

"Since Itachi's the head Niokoni in Konoha, aren't there rules that state that all Niokoni joining the village need approval from its leader immediately upon arrival?" Neji stated.

Sasuke nodded, agreeing. "Itachi isn't awake yet, though. Do you want some coffee while you wait?"

Neji smiled lightly. "Sure. I have to go get my partner though. He's waiting a little ways away." With that he headed out the door as Sasuke walked over to the coffee pot.

Naruto, just now getting over his shock, quickly joined him. "Who was that?" Sasuke started the coffee pot, which made a gurgling sound, and walked over to the stove followed by Naruto where the semi-warm ramen sat.

"Hyuuga Neji." He answered.

"Is he related to Hinata?" Sasuke nodded and handed him his bowl of ramen.

"Yes. He's a Niokoni as well, somewhere ranging between Itachi's level and mine, and is Hinata's cousin. He's a year older than us."

"Yes and I have recently come back after being gone for a year to find my light." Neji said, coming back into the kitchen, followed by another boy.

He had reddish-brown hair and green eyes surrounded by black, almost like eyeliner. On his forehead was the kanji for love. Unlike Neji, who was dressed in a white tee and jeans, he wore the traditional Niokoni outfit, except he replaced the sword for a giant light brown gourd.

Naruto's eyes widened and he grinned upon seeing the boy. "GAARA!" Gaara turned and his eyes widened in shock as a blur of blonde tackled him. Both Neji and Sasuke blinked in surprise when, instead of Naruto being pushed off, was hugged back lightly. A spike of jealousy ran through Sasuke.

"Gaara I can't believe it's you! I thought I'd never see you again!" Naruto was saying. Gaara's lips twitched and the two sat up as Kyuubi bounded over, purring loudly.

"Naruto." Gaara greeted.

Neji's eyebrows raised more. "Gaara? You know him?"

Gaara nodded and Naruto said, "Yeah! I used to live in Suna at one point and Gaara and I were best friends!" He climbed off and helped Gaara to his feet. "I thought I'd never see him again!"

"Interesting." Neji said, turning to Sasuke. "Is he your light?" Sasuke nodded and Kyuubi hopped onto his shoulder.

"Sasuke, Gaara is a container as well." She whispered in his ear. Sasuke blinked in shock as Naruto sat down at the table to eat his ramen. Sasuke then noticed Gaara was glancing warily at Kyuubi. Naruto seemed to have noticed as well.

"Gaara?" The brunette turned to him, but before Naruto could say anything, a sleepy looking Deidara entered the room yawning.

Deidara blinked at the four of them and mumbled, "Oh, company. Where's the coffee?"

"In the coffee pot." Neji said, pouring himself, Gaara, and Deidara a cup. Sasuke sighed and decided, with a nod from Naruto, for them to discuss this later.

=-=-=-=

As it turned out, Itachi allowed both Neji and Gaara to live in the village, but they weren't allowed to begin their Niokoni roles until Lee came over later after school to discuss who patrolled what section of the city. (The city is split into different sectors).

Lee was overjoyed to have Neji (apparently an old friend/rival) back and Hinata smiled, happily chatting with her cousin. Lee and Sakura hugged Naruto; happy to have him back as well (Sakura punched Naruto. "Don't run off again!") Gaara also fit right into the group (if by fit in was being treated like Sasuke, which isn't bad).

Turned out that there was a match the whole school was (forced) to go to, so Naruto was more than happy to sit by Gaara, since he was the only friend in that class period at the time.

Sasuke, however, wasn't happy.

Kyuubi hopped over and past kids until she landed in Sasuke's lap, her tails waving happily. "Someone's jealous." She said as a tail wrapped around to touch the boy's temple.

'I'm not jealous.' Sasuke thought, glaring at Naruto who was having (for the most part) a one-way chat with Gaara.

"You are. You just chose a hell of a time to realize your feelings." Kyuubi yawned and grinned as the game started. "It's really quite entertaining."

'So what? I wanted to sit with Naruto. Doesn't mean I'm jealous.' Though even as he thought that, Sasuke had doubts.

"It is if you're jealous of the person sitting next to Naruto at the time." Kyuubi shot back. Before Sasuke could respond however, she added, "Looks like Naruto's gonna pop those questions." Sasuke frowned, wondering what she meant when his vision blurred. Suddenly instead of seeing the game, he vision had shifted to Gaara.

'Is Sasuke listening, Kyuu?' He heard Naruto think.

'Yeah he's here.' Sasuke heard Kyuubi think. He felt a wave of happiness with a bit of embarrassment reach him.

'Hi Sasuke!' Naruto thought to him.

'Dobe.' Sasuke greeted back. He couldn't help but feel slightly excited with what was happening. 'What did Kyuubi do?'

'I simply entered your conscious mind into Naruto's head.' Kyuubi answered.

'I asked her to because then it saves me from telling you what happens later.' Naruto thought before Sasuke could ask why.

'And so you stop feeling jealous.' Kyuubi added as Naruto bit back a laugh and Sasuke growled.

"Naruto?" Gaara questioned as Naruto suddenly became serious.

"Gaara I need to ask you something." Gaara raised a nonexistent brow and both boys glanced around, checking to see if anyone was listening. Seeing that it was clear, Naruto continued. "You can see Kyuubi, right?"

Gaara glanced over Naruto's shoulder (Sasuke no doubt thought to look at the fox) and nodded. "If you mean the fox, yes."

"She says you have a Tailed Oni as well." Naruto said in a whisper, knowing the brunette heard even over the cheers. Gaara stared into Naruto's eyes with such a piercing gaze; Sasuke felt the need to look away.

Finally Gaara said slowly, "Yes...The one-tailed beast, Shukaku."

'I guess containers attract each other.' Sasuke thought.

'What's that suppost to mean?!' Naruto thought indignantly.

'I meant that you and Gaara are already good friends, even though he doesn't seem your type.' Sasuke clarified.

'Well you don't exactly look his type either but you're his light.' Kyuubi said, no doubt enjoying this.

Sasuke ignored that. 'So Gaara's the one-tail. Never thought he'd have a Tailed Oni.'

'I agree.' Naruto said, but grinned at Gaara and said, "Cool. Well obviously you know mine."

'You never suspected Naruto to have one either.' Kyuubi said. 'But Shukaku's the weakest of us Tailed Oni. Though his damn power over sand is annoying as shit.'

"Yes." Gaara said. "Uchiha can see the fox-"

"Kyuubi." Naruto interjected.

"-Kyuubi too?" Gaara asked.

Naruto nodded. "He is my light after all." 'So Gaara controls earth then?' Naruto asked Kyuubi.

'He should. But for some strange reason Shukaku can only control sand.' Kyuubi said. 'Actually he should control fire. He screwed up the order of us.'

'That's...strange.' Sasuke thought.

Gaara gave a small grunt. "How is that working out?"

Naruto grinned. 'Bye Sasuke.' He thought.

'What! Why?' Sasuke frowned.

'Because I don't want you to eavesdrop anymore.' With that Sasuke was sent back into his body. He turned as Naruto turned to him and waved.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Sasuke murmured to the fox.

"I think you already know what he's going to say." Was all the fox said before she settled down for a nap. Sasuke silently agreed and went back to ignoring the football game.

**A/N: *** Ha! Who saw Neji coming?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Well here's the next chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers! Oh and the usual, I don't own Naruto. The story's mine though.

**READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!**

A few weeks passed before Naruto knew it. He could hardly believe that such a short time ago that his world was turned upside down by that demon. He wasn't complaining though. He had his old best friend back, a family to live with, and the guy of his dreams. Things were looking up.

What's even better is that he had also started hunting with Sasuke and Itachi. He had to train often though, but Sasuke was a good opponent. He often fought with Itachi too. He didn't win much, but when he did, he loved to feel Sasuke's pride. Especially the first time he beat Itachi.

Naruto sighed happily and laid his head on Sasuke's chest, staring at the stars. Kyuubi in turn rolled over onto her back, legs bent into her body. Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"What's up?" He murmured.

Naruto smiled. "Nothing. Just thinking about these past few weeks."

"I'm glad you're happy about it."

"How can I not be?" Naruto flipped over and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's chest. "Everything's perfect."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sasuke." Both boys looked up and saw Itachi motioning from the back door. Sasuke rolled his eyes and removed himself out from underneath of the blonde. He walked over to Itachi, out of Naruto's ear-shot, a feeling of irritation coming from him. After a few moments however, irritation changed to happiness as Sasuke nodded and smiled. Itachi went back inside as Sasuke came back over.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked, scooping Kyuubi up and getting up himself.

"Come on." The raven grabbed Naruto's arm and led him over to the car.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going on a date." Naruto's heart rate sky-rocketed and he grinned.

"Really? Awesome!" Kyuubi had the sense to hop down out of the blonde's arms as he grabbed Sasuke and ran to the car. "Where are we going? Huh?" He asked, jumping up and down.

Sasuke opened the doors and climbed into the black car's driver seat, Kyuubi and Naruto climbing in on the passenger's side. "Dinner and then a surprise."

Naruto's grin widened, if possible. "A surprise? Cool!" As Sasuke backed out of the driveway, Naruto suddenly asked, "Why don't we just run then?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a dry look. "We try to blend in, Naruto." Under his breath he mumbled "Baka." But he smiled anyhow.

Naruto stroked Kyuubi's fur. "What made you decide on this suddenly?"

Sasuke's smile turned to a smirk. "We haven't been on a date yet." Naruto knew he was lying, but dropped the subject as they arrived at a semi-formal restaurant.

They arrived inside and were seated at a small round table with a red cloth and a candle on it. Naruto couldn't help but feel underdressed. The waitress came and she smiled at Sasuke, no doubt already falling for him.

"And what can I get you?" She asked, her wavy red-orange hair falling over her shoulder. Naruto scowled and he saw Sasuke smirked, feeling Naruto's jealousy.

"WE'D (Sasuke emphasized) would like two colas please." Sasuke said. The girl turned her attention to Naruto and she glared.

'Great.' Naruto heard through Kyuubi. 'He's gay.' Naruto wanted to smack the red head, but decided against it.

'Please stop Kyuu. I don't want to hear her.' Naruto thought and Kyuubi listened. She left as Sasuke dismissed her and he smiled at Naruto.

"You're mad." He stated.

"Of course." Naruto muttered. "She's a fucking fangirl."

Sasuke smirked. "You know that I only want you."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah. Now." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"As much as I'd LOVE to stay here..." Kyuubi said, flicking her tails. "I'll leave so that you two can have some alone time." Naruto smiled gratefully and the fox left, disappearing through the wall.

The waitress then returned with their drinks. "Have you decided what you want to order?" Her tone was slightly bitter now Naruto smugly accounted for.

"Yes I'd like the mushroom ravioli and Naruto...?" Sasuke asked.

"Just some spaghetti thanks." Naruto said.

"Geeze when you can't have ramen you get the next best thing, huh?" Sasuke muttered too low for the waitress to hear, but Naruto's heightened senses* caught it.

"Bastard." He muttered in the same tone. "Of course." Sasuke smirked.

"Where does Kyuubi go when she's not with you?" Sasuke asked after the waitress left.

Naruto shrugged. "Where she wants. Sometimes she hunts, other times she hangs out with wild animals." Sasuke raised his brow questionably and Naruto went on to explain, "She's the queen of wild beasts apparently. They adore her, and me in turn."

"So that's why animals randomly come up to you." Naruto grinned at his boyfriend.

After dinner ended Naruto was blindfolded and led back to the car, where he now sat bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Come on Sasuke! I wanna know!" He complained.

Sasuke chuckled lowly. "You will in a few minutes. We're almost there." Naruto bit his lip in anticipation. When they arrived, Naruto knew immediately where he was but didn't say.

Sasuke removed the blonde's blind fold and Naruto gasped at the sight that greeted him. They were at a small beach, hidden by tall grass and bushes. The ocean was calm, few to none waves rolling over the sea as a giant pearly white full moon shone over it. The white sand glistened like a thousand diamonds.

"Wow!" Naruto breathed, breath-taken.

"You like it?" Naruto turned to see Sasuke fidgeting slightly. Naruto hugged him.

"I love it." He said and Sasuke leaned down, pressing his lips to his light's. Naruto immediately responded, opening his mouth. The raven plunged into it, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist as the boy moaned. Naruto gripped the other's hair and found himself falling backwards. His hand quickly glowed a silver color and the wind caught them, lowering the two to the ground gently without forcing Sasuke and Naruto to break their kiss.

They finally pulled apart. Sasuke smiled and murmured softly as he gently sucked the other boy's neck, "Nice catch."

Naruto gave a breathy moan and said, "Thanks." Sasuke, finally getting annoyed with Naruto's shirt as it blocked his access to the other's chest, pulled the shirt over Naruto's head and continued downward.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke bit his nipple. "Sa-Sasuke! Stop! I don't want to get hard!" Sasuke smirked but did as he was asked. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Can we go swimming?"

The raven pulled his shirt off and the two quickly pulled off their shoes and socks, running into the water. He splashed Naruto. Naruto looked at him in shock, surprised that Sasuke was actually being playful. Then his hand began to glow blue and a giant wave swallowed up Sasuke. The raven's head broke the surface and Naruto laughed.

"Dobe." Sasuke bit out after a short coughing fit.

The two lay down on the surface after spending close to an hour on the beach. Naruto curled up against Sasuke and kissed beneath his chin. "This was a great first date Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Glad you liked it."

Naruto suddenly remembered his earlier question and decided to ask again. "Hey Sasuke? What's the real reason we went on a date? What did Itachi say to you?"

Sasuke grinned mischievously. "It's Itachi and Deidara's anniversary. Itachi asked me to leave and suggested a date."

Naruto tilted his to the side and Sasuke couldn't help but kiss his forehead. "I don't get it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "He wanted some "alone" time with Deidara." Naruto opened his mouth to ask what he meant, when Sasuke interrupted, feeling exasperated. "He wants to have sex with Deidara without us in the house."

Naruto blushed and Sasuke rolled over on top of him, straddling him. "You're so dense." He kissed him deeply. "But I still like you." With that he covered Naruto's mouth to deepen their kiss.

=-=-=-=

Four days have passed since Sasuke and Naruto's date. Since then, the two have been getting closer, spending as much time as possible together. Unfortunely that isn't much. When they weren't in school or surrounded by other people, they, along with Itachi, Neji, Lee, and Gaara, has had their hands full with wave after wave of demons. Most were low level, but some were extremely (but not Oni level) strong.

Naruto, even though he was one of the strongest of the six, didn't have the ability to live without sleep, nor did he have as much stamina as Niokoni. He was, even with Kyuubi, just human after all.

Naruto huffed and fell to his knees, his previously glowing hand fading. Kyuubi ran up and stood beside him, her eighth tail twitching and a shield of white light appeared around her and Naruto.

"Are you okay kit?" She asked. Naruto nodded, gasping for air. A mini demon, only about the size of Kyuubi and shaped like a deformed frog, jumped at the shield. The instant it hit the light, it dissipated. Neither Kyuubi nor Naruto noticed.

"Yeah. Just give me... a moment." Naruto said. So Kyuubi did. By the time Naruto recovered, about three other demons burst, and the rest (about ten or so) were circling.

Naruto growled and stood up, knowing he couldn't last much longer. "Screw it!" He yelled and took control of the shield, expanding its borders until all of the demons turned to ash, screaming. The blonde then released the shield, not able to support it any longer.

"Kyuubi-"

"I know." The fox hopped onto Naruto's shoulder and sent a small flash of fire into the air.** Within seconds Sasuke arrived, his katana held at ready. He caught the blonde before he fell and wrapped his arm around his shoulders to support him.

"What happened?" He asked.

Naruto gave a soft groan. "I'm outta juice Sasuke. I need sleep!" Kyuubi hopped onto Sasuke's shoulder and nuzzled against his cheek, replenishing some of Sasuke's thunder powers.

"Can you take us home?" She asked him.

Sasuke nodded. "I think Itachi's got it covered." With that he started running home, sending a small wave of electricity through the city to tell the others to take over his and Naruto's area. The street lamps flickered dangerously.

"Why'd we have to split with him again?" Naruto asked.

"We usually stick to two to a group, you know that." Sasuke explained, slightly out of breath. "Plus Itachi's strong enough to fend for himself."

They arrived at the house where Deidara, instantly awake by the crackle of electricity that ran through the house, took Naruto. With a quick thanks from the raven haired teen, Sasuke dashed off.

Deidara sighed and dragged Naruto to his bedroom. He then left and grabbed Naruto a glass of water. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Naruto said, taking the water. "I'm just exhausted. I haven't had a good night's sleep in a while!"

Deidara shook his head as he left. "This usually doesn't happen." He muttered and closed the door. Naruto quickly passed out.

Deidara, Sakura, Lee, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Kyuubi, and Naruto all crowded around the dining room table, some standing, some sitting, waiting. Naruto's head was currently resting on the table. Everyone's faces were serious.

Itachi came in, carrying a roll of paper and laid it on the table, everyone immediately turned to attention. In front of them was a map of the city.

"Something's extremely wrong." Itachi started.

"Yes we know." Neji said. "Why are there so many demons?"

"We're not sure." Sasuke said.

"Something big's going down." Lee agreed.

"Yes." Itachi said. "Have you noticed the pattern yet?"

Everyone was silent and Sakura finally spoke up, looking at the marked map. "Most of the demons have been attacking in Sasuke and Naruto's section of the city."

"Correct." Itachi said. "They have. Anyone have any guess why?"

"It's too organized to be random attacks." Gaara said. "There must be a mastermind."

"That's what I think." Kyuubi said exactly as Itachi did. Sasuke glanced at her and then Naruto, who looked to be deep in thought.

"Perhaps it's a coincidence?" Deidara suggested. "After all that is the middle of the city."

Neji shook his head. "Like Gaara said, it's too organized."

"It's too perfect." Lee said.

Naruto suddenly stood up, a look of understanding coming upon him as his chair fell over. Everyone turned to him. "You're right. It's too perfect."

"What did you figure out?" Sakura asked.

"Their IS a mastermind behind this." Naruto said.

"We already know that dobe." Sasuke deadpanned.

"No no!" Naruto shook his head. "Listen. They're all attacking in mine and Sasuke's area because someone's testing us!" Everyone's eyes widened in a mild sense of horror.

**A/N: ***Kyuubi increases Naruto's senses

** Kyuubi and Naruto may have the same powers, but Kyuubi's still stronger. Why? Because I say so damnit.

Can anyone say failed cliffhanger?

Anyway, here you go! FINALLY the plot's starting to come in! Yays! But I have a question. I won't tell you what it's for, but it's important for the direction that this story will take. Sasuke or Naruto? Just choose one. I'll tell you what it's for in a later chapter.

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Woo! Finally got around to updating! –cheers- Sorry it's taken so long but my computer screwed me over right when I finished the new chapter and it REALLY pissed me off. Then when I got over THAT I wasn't able to get on the damn computer that screwed me over. So yah. Suckiness.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! ...sadly. –sniffle-

-------------------

Everyone was silent, taking in Naruto's words. "That...makes sense." Sakura said and everyone nodded in agreement.

Naruto crossed his arms as he sweat-dropped. 'She makes it sound like I don't make sense all the time.' He complained in his mind.

'That's because you don't.' Kyuubi chuckled. Naruto was about to retort but was silenced when Gaara spoke up.

"Naruto's correct. Whoever it is is testing either him or Uchiha."

"Or both." Deidara added.

"Yeah but who?" Sasuke asked. Once again there was silence. Naruto started to get nervous out of so many possibilities. Maybe it was someone from a past village he lived in that he didn't know was evil. After all he was rejected in most of the villages.

"Do you have any enemies?" Neji asked Sasuke.

The Uchiha boy shook his head. "Not that I know of." Neji turned to Naruto with his silent question.

Naruto frowned. "Err...maybe?" Sasuke lips fell.

"Who?" Naruto sensed Sasuke's anger, not directed to him but to whoever may hurt the blonde.

"Naruto." Itachi interrupted and the blonde turned to him. "Ask Kyuubi (A/N Remember everyone but Sasuke think Kyuubi can speak into Naruto's mind.) if it's possible for Niokoni to summon demons."

"It is possible, but only if they have power over darkness, which is rare." Kyuubi supplied and Naruto repeated it.

"Who do you have in mind, aniki?" Sasuke asked as Itachi frowned in thought.

"An old college of mine." Itachi mumbled and Deidara's eyes widened.

"You don't mean that snake Orochimaru, do you?" He asked, somewhat scathingly.

"That's exactly who I'm thinking of."

"Who's Orochimaru?" Lee asked, not following along with pretty much everyone else.

"Back in collage Deidara and Itachi were part of a group that consisted of Niokoni and their lights called Akatsuki*." Sasuke explained. "Most have died but a few, Orochimaru included, are still alive as far as I know."

"You're correct, Sasuke." Itachi commented mildly, still deep in thought. "Though Orochimaru was...odd. He always had a terrible fascination with demons."

"That doesn't explain why you think he's behind the attacks. There have been numerous occasions like his." Neji said.

"We never saw Orochimaru's abilities." Deidara continued. "Everyone, including me, had shown their abilities so we know each other's strengths and weaknesses."

"What's your power?" Sakura asked. Deidara grinned and grabbed one of his figurines off the shelf.

"It's not nessicarily a power." He said and the tiny figurine exploded with a small boom. Sakura screamed and the other Niokoni (minus Naruto, Kyuubi, Sasuke, and Itachi) automatically took fighting stances. "I can make bombs with my own special clay." Sakura and a few others stepped away from the shelves.

"Enough playing." Gaara said sternly. "What are we going to do?"

Everyone immediately became serious. Itachi nodded and pointed at the map. "We are keeping to our groups, but we are taking some preparations. Neji, Gaara. You will move closer to into Sasuke and Naruto's territory. Only take the outside borders though." Both boys nodded. "Sasuke, Naruto. Make sure you are constantly on guard. We don't want either of you taken. Dismissed."

With that Itachi turned with a small nod to the group and headed toward his bedroom, Deidara saying a quick goodbye before following. Sasuke and Naruto decided that it was up to them to be courteous and led their friends to the door.

Naruto gave a grin and said goodbye to each personally (since Sasuke didn't talk much) and turned with his boyfriend to also head to their bedroom, but Gaara called Sasuke back. Naruto gave a curious look at Gaara but the boy shook his head.

"Go Naruto. I just want to talk to Uchiha." Here he nodded at Neji and the raven left, Naruto leaving as well, though reluctant.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked, suspicious.

Gaara glared. "Protect Naruto with your life, or I'll take it." Gaara then turned and left, leaving Sasuke shocked. Sasuke then turned and headed back to the bedroom where he found both Kyuubi and Naruto in a silent fit of giggles on the bed.

Sasuke glared. "You heard that, didn't you?" Naruto didn't bother to hold back his laughs anymore and started laughing out loud. Sasuke just shook his lay down next to him. Naruto automatically spooned against him, planting a kiss on his lips. Kyuubi rolled her eyes, still laughing lightly and curled at the foot of the bed.

"What was that about exactly?" Sasuke murmured afterwards. Naruto chuckled.

"Back when I lived in Suna, I found Gaara when he wasn't...well." He explained, cheerful attitude gone. "He tried to do suicide when I came across him." Sasuke's eyes widened lightly, not quite believing Gaara -GAARA!- would try to do suicide. "I talked to him, not wanting him to die, and I actually made his life better. I guess he's really protective of me now." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke kissed him deeply and rolled over to straddle him. "Who isn't protective of you?" He murmured lovingly and began to suck his neck fiercely, leaving a hicky.

Naruto gave a small squeal and moaned before pushing the boy off. "You're so cheesy." He joked.

"Only for you." Sasuke replied and rolled back into their previous positions, Naruto burying his face into the crook of the raven's neck. There, they fell asleep.

=-=-=-=

As the days passed it became more and more obvious that what Naruto had claimed was true. The demons were attacking nearly all night and all Niokoni have had their hands full. The demons came wave after wave, hardly ceasing. Naruto couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief every time his energy became too low and either Gaara of Neji came to the rescue. It was nice to have them near-by.

Naruto's hand began to glow green as the earth shook. Five hideous demons disappeared with a howl of surprise as the earth opened and closed beneath them, swallowing the monsters whole. Naruto then turned as a hiss ensued from behind him. He turned quickly- but not quickly enough. The cat shaped demon raked his claws across his shoulder. He gave a shout and grabbed the wound, feeling the warm liquid of his blood seep through his fingers.

"Naruto!" A familiar voice cried as Sasuke leaped from a near-by building, stabbing the cat demon flawlessly. Kyuubi rushed over, creating a light field around them.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine Sasuke." Naruto grumbled. Sasuke had become so overprotective of Naruto (much to the blonde's annoyance) during hunting since he discovered they were being targeted.

"You think this shallow wound would kill him?" Kyuubi snapped at Sasuke. "Go get some demons." Kyuubi wasn't too thrilled of Sasuke's over protectiveness either.

Sasuke frowned at her, but she didn't notice as she took care of the injury. "Should I call for back up?" Naruto asked.

"Don't bother Naruto." Sasuke said. "You've lost a lot of your energy too. Let Kyuubi." The fox in turn scowled and grumbled but nonetheless sent off a small flash of fire into the air as Naruto turned to face a rhino shaped demon and Sasuke faced in the opposite direction, facing a beast similar to Naruto's.

Within moments Neji arrived, hopping down from a building to Naruto's side. Naruto frowned and glanced sideways at him as his hand began to glow silver. An orb of wind began to form as the two hopped out of the way of the charging demon.

Naruto twisted and saw an opening in the massive demon's side. He thrusted the sphere of wind into the beast and yelled, "RASENGAN!!" The demon gave a cry of pain before bursting into a cloud of black ash.

Neji snuck a peek at Naruto and saw his worried glance right before hopping away as the rhino demon charged. After it was killed, he answered Naruto's silent question.

"Don't worry." He assured him. "Gaara's okay. He can deal with those demons on his own." Naruto grinned and nodded before falling to the ground for a breather. Kyuubi immediately jumped in front of him, ready to attack any demons that would dare to fight her host.

Neji turned and was about to help Sasuke, when the boy also finished off his demon. The raven frowned and turned to the pale-eyed Niokoni. "I can protect Naruto." He said coldly.

Neji's gaze didn't waver. "I never said you couldn't."

"And yet you came." Sasuke accused.

"Because I was called." Neji stated simply, striking out at a small demon with his hand and killing it.

"Come off it Sasuke!" Naruto called from his position, standing. "Neji's just helping." He grinned. "I'm going to help Gaara now. Bye!" With that he raced away with his companion fox before Sasuke could realize what happened.

"Wait Naruto!" Sasuke was about to race after him when a hand held him back. He glared at the owner of the offending appendage.

"Leave him be." Neji said. "He'll be fine."

"I think I can trust my own judgment." Sasuke replied icily.

"Do you not trust Naruto?"

The raven faltered. "No...I trust him."

Neji nodded. "Then give him space. He'll have Gaara to help him." Sasuke frowned, jealousy pricking within him, but allowed it with a scowl. He hated it when Neji was right about Naruto.

Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, and Kyuubi walked in through the doorway of their shared home, exhausted. Naruto fell forward, not able to support himself any longer and Itachi quickly grabbed him. He lifted him bridal style as Kyuubi hopped onto Naruto's stomach to start healing him.

"Are you alright?" The older Uchiha asked.

"Yes..." Moaned Naruto. "But I'm so TIRED!! I need a long sleep!"

Sasuke frowned. "You don't need to hunt with us every night Naruto."

Naruto shook his head, immediately rejecting the idea. "No. It's difficult enough with me with all those damn demons. Without me you might get over run."

Sasuke shook his head as well. "Your health is more important."

"I don't care!"

"I do!"

"Sasuke." Itachi interrupted calmly. "Naruto's right. We need all the help we can get."

"But Itachi!"

Itachi hushed him and turned to Naruto. "Naruto, go ahead and go to sleep. You need a long nap like you said. Don't go to school tomorrow." Naruto nodded and stood on unsteady legs. It took him a moment before he was able to walk to the bedroom.

When the door closed, Itachi turned to his brother. "Sasuke, everyone needs to be ready. I fear the time will be soon."

Sasuke nodded solemnly. He was right. They needed the training. He scowled and headed towards his bedroom as well. He hated it when Itachi was right about Naruto too.

Two days later, a meeting was gathered. Everyone, Niokoni and their lights, stood around the Uchiha's dining room table. Everyone was quiet, waiting for Itachi.

When said man arrived he sighed warily. Lee took this as the cue for the meeting to start.

"This has become too much." He stated.

There were murmurs of agreement with him.

"Lee's right." Gaara said quietly but with determination. "We need to find the mastermind before something happens." Here he glanced at Naruto along with Sasuke. Neji knew his light was worried for his dear friend.

Deidara shook his head. "We would, but we don't know who-or what- we're looking for."

"You claimed it was Orochimaru, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes but that's just a guess." Deidara explained. Sakura sighed.

"Gaara is right however." Itachi said. "We need to take this person down. And soon as well."

Suddenly Naruto sat up straight, his eyes misting over as everyone at the table turned to him. "Naruto?" Sakura murmured worriedly. Naruto didn't respond.

"What's wrong with him?" Gaara demanded turning to Sasuke. Sasuke however shook his head, not knowing himself.

As quickly as it came, it ended. Naruto's eyes returned to normal, but now with a terrified look in his features.

"Are you sure Kyuubi?" He whispered, not facing towards the fox.

"I'm afraid so." The fox said solemnly.

"What?" Sasuke asked, anxious because of Naruto's emotions.

Naruto gazed at everyone in turn before stopping on Itachi. "He's coming."

Itachi frowned. "When?"

"Tomorrow." Naruto promised, scared.

Everybody glanced worriedly at each other. So soon? Itachi was the only one to remain focused.

"Listen." He said and the crowd turned to him. "Everyone get a good night's rest. Tomorrow we go to war." A collective shudder ran through them.

----------------

**A/N: ***Ha! The Akatsuki is good!

So Orochimaru is a suspect, whoever the bad guy is is going to attack, Sasuke is becoming overprotective. The whole galore.

Okay I've also put that vote from the last chapter on my deviantart account and the winner (Or loser as you'll soon see) is Sasuke!


	14. Chapter 14 pt 1

**A/N:** Whoo! –Wipes forehead theatrically- This one's a long one! The whole battle scene and everything! Sorry it took so long but you see it took FOREVER to type and I pissed my mom off which meant no computer time, like, at ALL. So yeah…ENJOY AND REVIEW!!

-----------------------------------------------

Naruto yawned, stretching before returning to his doodles. Gaara glanced up at him from his own drawing and his lips twitched.

"I was waiting." He murmured.

Naruto frowned in confusion and looked at him. "Huh? Waiting for what?" He whispered back so as not to get in trouble with the talking art teacher.

Gaara shook his head but said, "That's the first yawn in over an hour. A recent record."

Naruto snorted, amused. "It's because I finally got a good night's sleep. Itachi told me to stay home yesterday and it really helped."

Kyuubi nodded in agreement. "It's a good thing too." She commented, curving her back upwards and stretching her claws out. Her nine tails rose towards the ceiling before slumping back down. "We need all the strength we can get for tonight."

Both boys became solemn. "Yes." Gaara agreed.

The two of them continued on with their work, seeing as the teacher, Sai-sensei, had turned to them. After another few moments, Naruto's eyes widened as they grew distant. Gaara stared at him, not looking away until the blonde's eyes cleared.

Naruto sighed and turned to Gaara. "He's here." He mumbled. The widening of Gaara's eyes was almost unnoticed.

"Orochimaru?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not sure. But the war is starting early." Gaara nodded seriously. "Go warn Itachi and Deidara-nii." Gaara quickly listened, turning and jumping out the window, almost too fast to follow with human eyes.

Naruto got up and left class without a word, ignoring the teacher's indignant protests, and dashed down the hall. His hand began to glow when he ran (not literally) into Sasuke.

The raven had already caught on to his mood and asked, "What's going on?" Naruto shook his head and kept running, Sasuke tagging along. His hand began to glow a dark purple as he took control of Neji, Lee, and Sakura.

The two of them ran and stopped impatiently at the gates of the school, waiting for the others. Neji and Lee jumped from two floors up and Sakura ran out the front door.

"What's going on?" She called. "Why can't I control my body?" The group of six ran towards the Uchiha residence as Naruto filled all of them in.

"Sorry guys." He said. "I'm controlling you. I would let you go but you'd collapse for a few moments and we can't have that." They nodded.

"Okay then what's happening?" Lee asked.

"The war's starting." Naruto said simply as they arrived at the edge of the forest where Naruto lived. The group's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked. "It's the middle of day!" But right as he said that, there was a shift in the atmosphere. They froze and Naruto released Neji, Lee, and Sakura. Sasuke, Naruto, and another pair of hands caught them.

They looked over their shoulders and saw Gaara followed by Itachi and Deidara. Naruto took one glance and knew Gaara had already told them. Itachi activated his sharingan as did Sasuke, both of their Niokoni outfits appearing on them.

"What's the situation? We need all the facts." Itachi demanded, taking his natural leadership role.

"I don't know much." Naruto started. "I can sense that the battle's going to start extremely soon. I don't know who's behind it though." He looked up at the older Uchiha and whispered, "But that's not the only problem."

They waited silently for a few seconds as Naruto went over the new information arriving in him. Neji, Lee, and Sakura sat up during this time, regaining control of themselves.

Naruto sighed and murmured, "We can't stay together through this. We have to split up." Their eyes widened.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"Do you mean we have to fight single-handedly?" Sasuke added, not liking this at all. He would not leave his light in the middle of this war. Little did he know that everyone else was thinking the same.

Naruto shook his head, relieving their worries for the moment. "No, not single-handed. We would all most likely die if we did that. No, I mean that there are Oni coming."

"How many?" Deidara asked.

Naruto paused for just a moment, a deep frown flitting across his face before it lightened somewhat. "Four. There will be four Oni."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "Shit."

"We must split up then like Naruto said." Itachi sighed lightly and thought over the situation. He looked around at the worried and solemn faces of his group then nodded.

"These are the teams. Neji, you and-"

"Wait." Naruto interrupted and Itachi turned to him, mildly impatient. "I have to tell you something since it's important." He sighed and turned to the fox.

Kyuubi nodded and with a quick flick of her nine tails, everyone but Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke gasped. Sasuke knew immediately why as everyone was looking at the female beast.

"Naruto…What is that?" Sakura whispered.

"Kyuubi no kitsune." Kyuubi said and bowed half-mockingly.

Itachi frowned at Naruto. "How long have you known about this?"

"Since the beginning." Naruto said. "But that's not important. Deidara said that we must know each other's strengths and weaknesses. Kyuubi has the same power as me-"

"It's the other way around, brat." Kyuubi interrupted.

"-so that means that I can basically be in two places at once." Naruto continued as if the fox never spoke. "I can't explain anymore details now."

Itachi understood. "Now that this information has been presented, I'm changing the groups somewhat. Neji, you and Lee will take the north. Sasuke, you and Gaara will take the west. Naruto, since you have twice the power, you take Sakura with you in the south. I will take Deidara in the east."

Everyone but Deidara and Itachi stood at the same time and said, "No." The older Uchiha raised a brow.

"No?"

Sasuke shook his head furiously. "I won't be separated from Naruto, especially now."

Naruto rolled his eyes, but he could easily tell that it wasn't Sasuke's overprotection. It was the need to stay close to him. Naruto moved to stand next to Sasuke, showing he agreed. The others went to do the same, showing their defiance.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. 'I didn't realize everyone felt the same.'

'You should know better.' Was all Kyuubi thought.

Itachi glanced at them and knew there would be no changing their minds. He himself didn't want to leave Deidara.

"Fine." He said. "We will take the north, Gaara and Neji, the east, Sasuke and Naruto, the west, Sakura and Lee, the South. Send up some kind of signal if you need help. Sakura, Naruto, and Kyuubi be ready to heal anybody." They nodded but Kyuubi scowled at being told what to do. She didn't object though; this was no time.

Sakura trembled lightly and took Lee's hand.

Naruto worried for his friend. She was the only female of the group. He wasn't calling her weak though. She had a small ability over both the Earth element and the Living element. Basically she can open craters in the ground and stitch skin and arteries together, which looks like (and she pretty much is) healing a wound.

Itachi nodded to the groups and with a quick good luck, they all ran their separate ways.

=-=-=-=

Sasuke and Naruto were one of the firsts to reach their destination because of the house being in the west. They paused and looked everywhere around the crowds of oblivious people, their senses spread out.

Sasuke glanced down when he felt his hand grasped and then to Naruto who he could tell was scared and worried. Sasuke sighed wrapped his arms around him, kissing the blonde's head and ignoring the looks he got for it. These people's opinion at the moment didn't count.

"Everything will be fine." Sasuke murmured to the blonde and brushed his lips against the other's. "It'll all be over before we know it."

Naruto pulled himself closer and laid his head on Sasuke's chest. "What about everyone? What if someone gets hurt too bad? What if one dies?" He looked up at Sasuke, his fears worsening. "What if you die?" He whispered.

Sasuke smirked, trying to lighten the mood. "You think a simple Oni will kill me? You think too lowly of me."

Naruto's lips twitched. "It is reason enough to believe." He said offhandedly. "Well I know they won't kill me. I'm the all powerful Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sasuke shook his head and they became silent as they looked around again. Naruto's worries came plummeting back because there were no distractions. He pressed his face into Sasuke's chest again.

Sasuke gently lifted his face by his chin and gave him a passionate kiss. There was no tongue needed as he poured out all his feelings unto Naruto.

"Naruto…" He whispered, allowing his worry and love to show on his face. "If something does happen-"

"Which it won't." Kyuubi added her two-bits.

"Right." Sasuke said. "But even if in that small chance that something happens does happen… I don't want you to feel too sad, got it?"

Naruto nodded and kissed him again. He pulled away with a soft "I love you." echoing on his lips.

"I love you too." Sasuke whispered back when it happened. The enormous energy of a demon befell them. They looked up and could tell that everyone's battles were about to start.

=-=-=-=

Itachi and Deidara immediately set to work setting up the barrier. They could feel the danger upon them easily. A second after the dome-shaped barrier finally sealed, the Oni appeared.

It looked like a female human with pinkish-orange hair. She grinned maliciously at them.

"Well well!" She said snidely. "Looky who's here! I got the lead Niokoni! Lucky me!"

Deidara scowled, not liking that he was ignored. "Yeah! Lucky for us! It just means you'll die faster, un!"

She flicked her hand absent-mindedly, dismissing the statement, and then she turned her gaze to the blonde who spoke. "And who are you?"

"I am Uchiha Deidara! (1)" Deidara announced proudly, pointing to his chest.

"And I'm Uchiha Itachi. Remember them because they'll be the last names you ever hear." Itachi threatened, slowly pulling out his katana.

The female Oni laughed. "Then I might as well tell you my name. I am Tayuya of the north gate! YOU remember it because you'll die knowing your murderer."

She pulled out a small stick that Deidara noticed was a wooden flute. He scoffed. What was a flute going to do?

Tayuya then played a series of notes and Deidara paled as he jumped out of the way a giant club coming down on him. There in front of them were three high level demons, massive in size.

Deidara sighed as he scooted closer to Itachi. This battle just got a lot harder.

=-=-=-=

Sakura gasped and quickly ran over to Lee as she saw her opponent. "I thought Naruto said they were Oni!" She hissed next to him. She wasn't sure she could kill another human being.

Lee rubbed her shoulder comfortingly though he glared at the Oni. "Don't be deceived Sakura-chan. Oni are demons that can take the shape of a human, remember? (2)" Sakura remembered what Lee had explained to her merely a week ('Was it only a week?' She thought.) ago and nodded, reassured.

The Oni they were discussing was fat. His hair was orange and balding in quite a few places. He glared at them and shifted ever so slightly. Lee and Sakura tensed, ready for an attack but instead the Oni spoke.

"I am Jirobo of the south gate. It is only proper to know the name of the person who will end your lives."

Sakura bit her lip and pulled on her gloves, taking a deep breath. "Well if that's the case…" She let out the breath, feeling considerably calmer. "Then I am Haruno Sakura."

"And I am Rock Lee." Lee said, following the example. Jirobo's head bowed lightly and slammed his hands on the ground. In an instant the ground around Lee and Sakura jumped up and surrounded them in a dome. Lee cursed and Sakura trembled lightly. This was going to get rough.

=-=-=-=

Sand danced around Gaara like it was alive, naturally knowing to protect Gaara. Neji was crouched, already in his attack position him leaning forward with one arm extended in front of him and the other extended behind. Veins were visible around both of his eyes, signifying the byakugan (3) was activated.

The Oni frowned slightly at them. It was in the shape of a man, but the disguise wasn't very good; it had six arms instead of two. Its skin was tan and the dark hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Damn." He said. "I was hoping to get the lead Niokoni." He looked between the two and grinned. "Oh well. You two look like fun."

Gaara glared and Neji spoke up instead, saying what both meant to say, "You won't need the head Niokoni. We, as a team, are stronger then Itachi-san. You won't survive long."

The Oni scowled. "You can't insult me! I am Kidomaru of the east gate! Don't think I'm easily beat!"

Neji sighed. "He reminds me of Naruto with his big mouth."

"Yes, but Naruto has a heart." Gaara answered, defending Naruto slightly so that he wouldn't picture the Oni to be his friend.

Kidomaru tensed along with the other two. "Fine then!" He said. "I guess I'll defeat you and prove I'm better!" He placed three of his hands to his mouth and then tossed whatever he grabbed at them. Neji moved to jump, but paused as he saw the spider web-like string coming at them.

That wasn't the only thing that stopped him though. Using his byakugan he noticed the energy flowing through the webbing. He quickly turned back to Gaara and jumped in front of him, pushing his energy into his fingers. As the webs descended on them he quickly sliced to them, leaving them useless.

Kidomaru gazed at them in shock for a split second then yelled, "How did you do that?! No one can cut through my webs!" Neji smirked. This was going to be too easy.

=-=-=-=

Kyuubi's fur bristled all along her skin. Something wasn't right with this Oni. He had two different smells. She knew she had sensed something like this before, but where?!

A growl ripped from her throat, echoing along the giant black dome. Naruto glanced at her. 'Relax Kyuu. You've been locked up for sixteen years. Things are bound to have changed.' That didn't calm her much, but she accepted it.

The Oni merely stood staring at the three, a superior smirk on his face. His hair was silver with what looked to be a giant ponytail in the back. His bangs covered one side of his face.

"Oh god…" The Oni sighed. "I came all this way and all I got were two kids and their deformed fox?"

Kyuubi and Naruto growled at that, the sound eerily similar. Sasuke glanced at the blonde boy only to see and feel that horrible energy coming from him. His eyes were that blood red and his nails had extended. His toenails ripped holes in his shoes. His hair spiked more and waved.

The Oni looked at Naruto as well with interest. "Maybe you two will be interesting after all…Or at least the blonde will…" He trailed off, studying Naruto and shrugged. Sasuke raised a brow. What was this guy?

"I am Sakon of the west gate. I can't wait to kill you." Sakon said as he cracked his knuckles and tilted his head side to side to crack his neck as well.

Sasuke inwardly sighed. He really hated how cocky Oni got. "You seriously should stop underestimating us."

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled and pointed to Sakon dramatically. "You can't beat Uzumaki Naruto or Kyuubi!"

"Don't forget me, dobe. I'm not a pushover you know." Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned. "And Uchiha Sasuke."

"I don't care who any of you are. You're going to die either way!" He charged at Naruto with a fist pulled back. "Tarenkin! Multiple Fist Barrage!"

Naruto tried to dodge, but he didn't move fast enough out of the speeding demon's way. His chest was attacked with rapid blows. He coughed up some blood.

"Naruto/Kit!" Sasuke and Kyuubi yelled. Both turned to the smug demon, growls ensuing.

'Then again,' Sasuke thought. 'We shouldn't underestimate him either.'

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **(1) Even though the two aren't married, Deidara chooses to have Itachi's last name. Did I mention that? No?

(2) Oni: Demons who are originally lower-class demons who have gained enough power to change the way they look. They usually choose to turn human to fool their prey, actual humans. In this form they are somewhat weaker however, though they can change at any moment.

(3) Byakugan basically has the same advantages as sharingan, except for some cases. It can not only tell what the demon's power level is, but actually see the energy running through them. It also works with non-demon entities so that the Hyuuga can enhance or cut off the flow.

That took the longest time! Never again! …Maybe. Depends. –sigh- It'll most likely happen again. And yes I did use the Sound Four. I'm trying to SORT OF follow the Naruto storyline…In my own way of course.

This is only the first of two parts. I don't want you readers to wait TOO long….so here's the beginning. I have absolutely NO idea when the next will be out because I can hardly get on the computer. So yeah….ENJOY!!


	15. Chapter 14 pt 2

**A/N: **Did I just update? Is that possible? Yes! OMG it IS an update!! –Cheers- ENJOY!!

--------------------------------

Gaara's sand raced from its position around his body to strike Kidomaru. The spider-Oni cursed and quickly spat his webs out, capturing the sand. Gaara smirked and the sand withered in the webbing and spun, becoming a ball that launched itself back at Kidomaru.

Kidomaru jumped out of the way all the while forming hammer shaped webbing tools. Neji interrupted his path, lashing out with his gentle fist. Kidomaru struck back only to have three of his arms caught by Gaara's sand.

Neji struck accurately, hitting enough energy nodes to kill the Oni. Said Oni however broke away at the last second and coughed up black blood. He knew he was outclassed and ran off into the trees.*

Neji moved back to Gaara's side, scanning the trees within the black sealed off area. "He's hiding." He stated.

"He's a coward." Gaara agreed. Neji turned quickly as Gaara's sand extended into the air to block the incoming projectile. Gaara's eyes widened as the arrow pierced the shell, not making it fully through. Neji's eyes widened as well. Nobody has ever beaten Gaara's shell before.

Suddenly a volley of web kunai shot from all around them. Gaara's sand formed a solid dome around him as Neji concentrated his air ability around his body and spun rapidly. "Hurricane shield!" He yelled.

All the projectiles bounced off and fell uselessly around their shields. Neji stopped, leaving a small crater as sand shurikin shot out from Gaara's dome. Movement. Neji jumped, chasing after and launching his own kunai. Kidomaru turned and punched Neji rapidly with his six arms. Neji fell and landed beside Gaara.

Gaara glanced at him, wondering if he was alright. Neji wiped his mouth and got up, nodding to him. Kidomaru scowled at them. He knew this was tough. Curly marks began to slowly spread along his body. His grin widened as Neji and Gaara tensed.

'Damn.' Gaara thought. 'He's turning into his original form.'

-------------------------------------------

The demon lifted its club, turning to face Itachi. The two other demons did the same, ready to strike the stronger of the two. Itachi dodged as three clubs slammed down on the spot where he was just at. Deidara dug into his bag full of clay, quickly molding with skillful hands as Tayuya played her flute-like weapon.

Deidara mixed his fire power into the clay as it took on the shape of a bird. He tossed it into the air and it turned ten times the size, making it nearly half the size of the demons. It flew straight at them. One of them, a dark blue one with it's mouth sewn shut, lashed out, trying to smack the bird away. Deidara maneuvered it and activated the fire power locked within the bird, making it explode on contact. Itachi grabbed Deidara and narrowly avoided the explosion.

"Barely into the battle and already you've almost died." He murmured. Deidara ignored him, staring at the wounded demon. The two others reached down and swiped their hands along the ground, trying to grab one of their attackers. Itachi, with Deidara in his arms, dodged.

He activated the second level of his sharingan, making it mangekyo. He aimed it at the biggest demon, an ugly green one, and made black fire form on it. It screamed and tried to get it off, but failed. It burst into dust.

Tayuya hissed, pulling her flute away from her mouth. "Damnit! That one was my favorite!!" Itachi's eyes narrowed. The demons had stopped moving. Then Itachi realized the secret.

"Deidara." Deidara hummed. "Her power is within her flute. We need to destroy it." The blonde nodded.

"Distract her. I'll form a bomb." Itachi nodded and headed for one of the demons. He slashed at one's arm, but only succeeded in making a somewhat deep cut. He aimed for the other's neck, but failed to sever it and was knocked to the ground.

Deidara in the meantime finished his bomb. He waited for just the right moment and launched it at Tayuya. Tayuya noticed and gasped before playing a series of notes. The bomb spider was blocked and destroyed by one of the demon's hands. However that hand was destroyed.

Tayuya scowled. "I've had enough!" She yelled. Lightning shaped marks began to zigzag across her body. Both Niokoni and light cursed. This was going to make things a lot harder.

----------------------------

Sakura huffed as she again slammed an earth powered fist into the wall. 'Damnit!' She thought. 'Why isn't the rock breaking?!' A foot flew past her, attacking the wall repeatedly.

"Lee…" She murmured. "It's not working."

"I know Sakura-chan." He huffed and looked around. "The walls won't break." Sakura fell to her knees. She felt weak.

"What's wrong with me? I feel so…weak…" Lee nodded.

"Our energy is being sapped." Sakura despaired. What were they going to do?

'Wait…' She thought. "Lee! Where is the Oni at?" Lee looked around and pointed to the far end. 'Okay…' Sakura thought. 'If Jirobo is over there and our energy is being sucked through the walls…' She scanned the dome. "There!" She pointed to a spot a little way away from her.

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"The weak spot!" She gathered her energy into her fist and slammed it into the spot. A huge hole erupted in the dome. Lee cheered and the two ran out. There was no time to celebrate however at the whole dome, including the ground under it, was lifted up. Sakura gasped.

"Good job getting out, humans." Jirobo said. "But now is good-bye." He tossed it. Sakura screamed, thinking she was going to die, but the boulder was destroyed by a swift and super strong kick to it by Lee. Sakura sighed in relief.

Lee ran and attacked the Oni with his wind attribute. "Leaf Hurricane!" He yelled, twisting in midair and round-house kicking the Oni. Jirobo flew through the trees and slammed against the barrier, getting shocked. Lee's attacks didn't stop though. He continued to attack, not giving Jirobo any chance except occasionally.

Sakura was amazed. Lee was never this serious. It scared her slightly. Jirobo's power suddenly increased and sent Lee flying. On Jirobo's skin were patterns of arrows traveling all over.

=-=-=-=-=

Naruto climbed to his feet, a scowl on his face as both Sasuke and Kyuubi turned back to Sakon. 'Damnit.' Naruto thought. 'He's fast.'

'Are you alright?' Naruto started as he heard Sasuke's voice inside his head.

'Yeah. Just got the wind knocked out of me.' He walked back over to Sasuke, thinking of ways to attack. Sasuke and Kyuubi both mixed their ideas into his own plans.

"Is that the best you've got?" Sakon drawled, tilting his head back. "This is going to be so boring."

Naruto's nine orbs of power removed themselves from his necklace and floated around him. 'That bastard!' Sasuke pulled out his katana as his thunder element flowed through it, making it faintly chirp.

'We can't give him much time to attack.' Kyuubi thought as she bristled. Sasuke felt waves of power coming off of her. He had a feeling if it wasn't for the facts that she was suppressing most of her power and that he knew she wouldn't hurt him, Sasuke would've been cowering in fear.

Sakon apparently didn't get either of these privileges however because his eyes widened as he gazed at Kyuubi. "There's no possible way…" Wavy marks that looked like liquid appeared all over his skin as he backed away slowly.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sakon!" A disembodied voice said. Naruto started.

'Where…?' He gasped in horror as another head appeared on Sakon's shoulder.

"It can't possibly be who we think it is." The head said as an arm formed as well.

'That's sick!' Naruto thought.

'Oni can do that, Naruto.' Sasuke thought. 'I've never seen it, but they can do whatever. They're freaks.'

'I resent that.' Kyuubi growled. 'But no more chit-chat. This just got harder.'

"You're right, onii-san." Sakon said. "I was foolish."

"No more talking though." The head said. "We don't have much time. Get the Niokoni!" Sakon turned and attacked Sasuke with the same attack he used on Naruto, only twice as strong. Sasuke tried to dodge most but was still hit, knocking him to the ground in mid-attack. Kyuubi jumped in the way, making a light element shield to block the rest of the attack. Sakon and head hissed in pain* and was sent flying as Naruto attacked with rasengan.

Sasuke coughed and got up with a wince. 'Damnit. I think I broke some ribs.'

'Kyuubi can you heal him?' Naruto asked, glancing worriedly behind him.

'Easily, but right now I don't have the chance. I can't concentrate.' Kyuubi said.

'Doesn't matter.' Sasuke agreed. 'I can deal with it. I've had worse.' But then he froze. 'What?' Both Kyuubi and Naruto turned to him.

'What's wrong?' Naruto asked.

"Ah I see…" The voice they heard from before said as a head grew out of Sasuke's neck only this time with dark red horns and a devil face. "That's why you were able to coordinate your attack so well. You can hear each other's thoughts."

'What?!' Naruto thought in shock. 'How can he…?'

"It's Ukon's and my gift." Sakon said, getting up and walking back over. His face mimicked his brother's and he had his own body now.

"Yes and now you are one man down. You see I can destroy your body from the inside out with my ability." Ukon said. Sasuke tried to punch him but his fist was caught by his other arm. "Uh uh. Be careful; you and I share a body now." Sasuke cursed. "However…We don't share the exact same body. My cells move freely through yours so I can destroy only your part."

Naruto trembled because he knew it was true. He could sense Ukon's own emotions just as well as he could sense Sasuke's. Suddenly he couldn't hear Sasuke's thoughts, however.

'Kyuu!' Naruto thought.

'Shut up kit! We have to protect our thoughts!' Kyuubi jumped at Ukon's face but Sasuke's body turned and she got Sasuke instead. Sasuke cried out then ground his teeth together.

'Damnit! How am I gonna…?'He turned as he heard Naruto cry out. He had been punched hard and sent flying. Sasuke suddenly had an idea.

"Don't forget about me now." Sakon said. "You have two opponents."

Sasuke lifted his katana. "What are you-" Ukon was cut off as Sasuke stabbed his side with his sword. Ukon cried out and fell out of Sasuke as Sasuke fell to the ground.

"No!" Naruto yelled. 'I have to help Sasuke!' He could feel the echo of Sasuke's pain. He wanted to heal him but he had to finish off Sakon first. Kyuubi hopped onto Naruto and melded into his body, making Sasuke's eyes widen. Naruto howled as his power increased ten-fold and his body changed.

He got down onto his hands and feet so he was crouched like an animal. Kyuubi's power manifested itself as blood red transparent energy and wrapped around Naruto like a blanket. Naruto's body transformed. The energy took on the form of a fox-like human. Ears and three tails sprouted from the blanket. Naruto's canine's elongated and his nails did the same. He looked even more animalistic.

Demon Naruto grabbed the ball of light that was floating around him and spread it into tiny pieces that were barely visible. Those pieces formed needles so there were thousands surrounding him. "DIE!!" Naruto/Kyuubi yelled and the needles flew at Sakon.

=-=-=-=-=

Kidomaru's skin turned a dark red color as his hair turned bleached white. Black formed around his eyes and his canines grew longer. Horns and an extra eye appeared on his head. He was now in his Oni form.

He laughed. "You're dead now! You hear me? DEAD!!" He laughed maniacally. He then jumped once again back into the trees to hide. He studied them as Gaara and Neji spoke quietly, trying to discover their weakness.

Gaara's shield once again came up, startling the two of them as another web kunai struck it. Once again a volley of them attacked. Gaara's shield covered him completely and Neji created his own wind shield. He cried out however as one struck him in the shoulder.

Gaara jumped into the trees, striking out at the Oni from where he guessed he was. Kidomaru dodged and aimed a kick at Gaara, only to have it blocked by the sand. He then began forming web swords while simultaneously trying to dodge.

Neji, finally recovering, jumped into the brawl as well, knowing that with Gaara Kidomaru wouldn't be able to block his attack. He concentrated what little Life energy he had for ability and struck Kidomaru from the back as Gaara pierced him with his sand shurikin. Kidomaru fell to the ground with both Niokoni landing beside him.

Gaara and Neji jumped back a few feet however as Kidomaru got up, a golden crust falling off of him. "You two aren't the only ones with shields." He huffed, blood running from his mouth. He again disappeared into the foliage.

It wasn't long before an attack came. Two arrows flew at them. One pierced Gaara's shield, barely missing him while the other Neji dodged, getting a gash in the process.

"His attacks are getting stronger." Neji said. "You may have to-"

"No." Gaara said immediately. "It's too dangerous. I haven't learned to control him yet."

"Isn't he anything like Kyuubi though? He didn't attack us." Neji scanned the field around him, both he and Gaara standing side-by-side.

"No. She's choosing not to attack us. Shukaku would choose differently." Gaara kneeled and concentrated all his energy into his shield, hardening it in preparation for an attack. Another arrow flew towards them.

"Gaara!" Neji yelled and Gaara's shield came up, wrapping around both of them. The arrow barely pierced the shield. It was aimed at Neji's back. Neji knew what this meant. The Oni had figured out his weak point and was aiming for it. He was the first target.

He also, however, formed a plan. "Gaara, he's after me. Save your energy."

"No." Neji expected that. He jumped away from Gaara, too far for his shield. Gaara's eyes widened as another arrow was launched at Neji.

'I can't let it hit him!' Gaara thought and stretched his shield. He wasn't quick enough however as the arrow struck Neji, going through his side and into the tree behind him. "No!" Gaara cried.

Neji spat out some blood. "G-Gaara. I'm fine. Finish him." Gaara saw what he meant. A line of wind energy traveled up into the trees. Gaara followed it and sensed the Oni trying to escape. Gaara wasn't going to let him. His anger released some of Shukaku's power and the sand responded to that. It stretched and wrapped around Kidomaru.

"Die." Gaara growled and closed his fist, destroying Kidomaru in a burst of red and black dust. He then turned and jumped back to Neji as the barrier disappeared. He sent out a shock wave, hoping Naruto was done.

=-=-=-=-=

Sakura was the first to feel Gaara's signal. 'Oh no.' She wanted to help but just then Lee was sent flying. "Lee!" She cried but was then tackled herself. She cried out as an enormous weight fell on her. She felt herself blacking out as she heard a faint "Sakura-chan!"

'I'm gonna die…' She thought as black skirted around the edges of her vision. Quite a few bones were broken. She heard the sounds of fighting and saw Lee attacking. 'Lee…' She thought. 'Naruto…Sasuke…Everyone…They're all still fighting…'

'NO!' She suddenly thought as black tried to cover her whole vision. 'What's wrong with me? Everyone is giving it their all and I'm hit once and plan on just dying? No!' She winced and slowly, agonizingly, pulled herself up. She placed a hand on her chest and began healing a few bones.

'I will not die!' She thought. 'I will give it my all!' Lee flew through the air again and didn't move. She turned to the Oni, fury coursing through her. She knew Lee was okay, just knocked out. Jirobo stood a few feet away in his full Oni form. His hair was long and white with giant wart-like parts on his face and arms.

She charged and gathered all of her energy into her fist. This was going to be her final attack. The Oni couldn't last much longer after Lee's attacks. Jirobo saw her and struck, punching her hard in the stomach. She wanted to pass out. She wanted to let the darkness take her, but she wouldn't. She couldn't.

Sakura grabbed Jirobo's arm and flipped him over her shoulder so he fell on his back. This was it. She jumped into the air and with a yell, slammed her energy powered hand into Jirobo's gut. A crater formed around them about ten yards in diameter. Jirobo burst into black dust and Sakura fell to her knees, exhausted.

"Sakura-chan!" She looked up and felt Lee's amazement. The barrier disappeared around them. Lee jumped into the crater. "That was amazing!"

She gave a soft laugh. "No time now. Gaara and Neji need help." Lee nodded, suddenly serious. He grabbed her and together they headed for the other two Niokoni.

=-=-=-=-=

Tayuya's form changed so that she too was in her Oni form. She had white hair with red skin and four horns coming out of her head. She brought her flute back up to her mouth. She began playing notes.

Deidara fell to the ground feeling like he had been stabbed several times. He gasped. 'What's wrong with me? Is this her power?' He was suffocating. He could feel his life slipping away, when suddenly he felt a stronger, fresher pain.

He again gasped and looked up at Itachi, who was holding Deidara's now broken finger. "Be careful. She can control illusions."

"How do we stop her?"

"Distract her. I'll light her on fire." Deidara listened and ran towards the Oni. She looked startled and tried to stop him when she screamed in agony. Her leg had been caught in Itachi's Mangekyo flames. She tried to put it out but failed, bursting into black dust with the other two demons.

Itachi huffed with effort, covering his eye as the barrier came down. "Did you feel Gaara's energy?"

"Yeah." Deidara said. "Let's head over there. Perhaps some of the others are done. Deidara climbed onto Itachi's back and the two raced over to Gaara and Neji's location.

=-=-=-=-=

"NOOO!!" Sakon cried as the needles pierced him. He howled before disintegrating. Demon Naruto turned to where Ukon was getting up just in time to see his younger brother die.

Ukon's eyes widened and he backed up. "You-You really are Kyuubi no Kitsune! How can you kill your brothers?"

"My brothers are Tailed Oni like me. You are nothing." Naruto said as the needles rose around him.

"Spare me!" Ukon cried. Naruto/Kyuubi didn't listen and the Oni disappeared. Naruto then walked over to Sasuke as Kyuubi left his body and every orb but the Life orb went back into their places. The orb wrapped around Sasuke and then faded, leaving all of Sasuke's wounds healed.

Naruto was exhausted. He fell to his knees as Sasuke groaned and woke up. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Sasuke rubbed his head and nodded. "I feel fine." He looked at Naruto. "Did you beat both of them?" Naruto shook his head.

"Kyuubi did most of the work. I'll tell you about it later." The barrier fell. "We have to-" But Naruto was cut off as thousands of demons appeared around the city. People's screams were heard everywhere. Both Sasuke and Naruto were quickly surrounded. They spotted the others all fighting nearby down the hill.

"We have to join the others!" Sasuke yelled after a few minutes. "There's too many!" Sasuke and Kyuubi dashed off down the hill where he was joined by everyone.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked. Sasuke turned, thinking Naruto was right behind him when he heard Deidara cry,

"OROCHIMARU!!" They all looked up the hill where Naruto was slung over the shoulder of a man with pale skin and long black hair.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke cried. They all fought, trying to reach Naruto, but they were being swarmed. Everyone was yelling. Sasuke could only concentrate on getting to Naruto.

He was the first to reach him and attacked, but he was weak. He was too tired. "Let him go!" Sasuke yelled, striking out again, huffing with exertion.

Orochimaru grinned. "Ah, an Uchiha. Tell me why I should let the Kyuubi brat go." Orochimaru squeezed Naruto tighter. Sasuke heard a few bones crack.

"You bastard!" Sasuke could feel tears. He was losing, and nobody could help him. Kyuubi was still too far away.

"I'll make you a deal." Orochimaru said. "You come with me, and the brat goes free." Sasuke hesitated. He promised himself a while ago he would protect Naruto, even if it meant sacrificing himself.

He bowed his head. "Yes. Just let Naruto go." Orochimaru sneered and tossed Naruto into the crowd, where he was caught by Itachi, then Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder.

The moment Naruto was let go, he woke up. He glanced around and saw himself in Itachi's arms. But something was off. He felt Sasuke's sadness and love. He turned to where everyone was looking and saw Sasuke staring straight into his eyes.

"What's Sasuke-" He started.

'He traded his freedom for you.' Kyuubi said sadly in Naruto's mind.

"NO!!" Naruto yelled and climbed out of Itachi's arms. "SASUKE!!" He ran past everyone. All but Neji (because he was hurt) and Gaara tried to stop him. Sasuke and Orochimaru began sinking into the ground, which had turned into a pond of darkness. As Naruto ran, Kyuubi jumped into him. Three tails sprang out of him as the energy blanket surrounded him.

Naruto plowed through demons, making all of them burst on contact with him. He reached Sasuke and tried to grab him, but the dark pond covered them and disappeared. "SASUKEE!!" Naruto/Kyuubi yelled and punched the ground, creating a bigger crater with each punch.

The others arrived as every demon disappeared. Tears poured down Naruto's face. He couldn't feel Sasuke. He felt more empty then ever, like every last bit of him was sucked out. Kyuubi hopped out of Naruto and watched sadly as Sakura placed a hand on Naruto.

"He's gone Naruto." Tears were flowing down her face as well. "We're too late."

Naruto stared at her then looked at Gaara, pleading him with his eyes to tell him differently. Gaara just shook his head. Naruto wailed.

"Sasuke! Come back! Please!!" But nothing. The edges of his vision faded. Physically and emotionally drained, Naruto passed out.

-----------------------------------------

**A/N: **IT'S DONE!! Holy crap!! It's about time! Poor Naruto. Don't you just want to give him a hug? I'll be doing an epilogue and then I'll start the sequel to this story.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Naruto woke up slowly and blinked at the strange lighting. At first he thought he was a little kid again because his head was in Gaara's lap. But then, as he stared more, he realized that Gaara was too old. A sense of dread came over him as he remembered yesterday.

Gaara gazed sadly at him as Naruto started crying. He wanted so badly to help his best friend, but, there was nothing he could do. He couldn't sympathize, and nothing he could do would bring Sasuke back to him.

Naruto's body was empty. It felt like his whole soul was ripped out. He wanted to die. Pain would've been better then this. It was nothingness.

"Sasuke…" he sobbed. "Come back…please…."

Kyuubi howled. She was feeling the exact thing Naruto was, and it was hurting her.

"Naruto…"

Naruto turned and saw Deidara, and cup of hot chocolate in his hand.

"Have some. It'll help a little."

Naruto didn't want it, but took it anyway as he sat up, sipping it slowly.

Sakura came out of the kitchen in Lee's arms. She noticed Naruto was awake.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up, his eyes blank, and then returned to his drink. Sakura felt like crying.

Itachi walked in and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto…may I speak with you?" Naruto got up and followed him.

They stood in the hallway and Itachi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I don't know how you're feeling right now but I've been around people who have. The best way to survive this is to keep in action."

"I want to die." Naruto said.

"No." Itachi expected this answer. "Sasuke's not dead. You would mostly feel ten times worse if that were true."

"It doesn't matter." Naruto looked away. "Sasuke's been captured. It's only a matter of time before he's killed."

"Not true. Naruto you've been asleep for three days, which is okay… You've been in shock."

"How would you know?" Kyuubi asked. "How do you know Sasuke won't be killed?" She may undergo what Naruto feels, but she was taking it better.

"I have theories. Orochimaru came after you, Naruto, for Kyuubi, no?" Naruto nodded.

"But he took Sasuke instead." Kyuubi mused. "But why? It's simple really... Sasuke is an Uchiha." Naruto frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"Sasuke will grow stronger under the right training. He could possibly become the strongest." Itachi said.

"So he took Sasuke, because he could have a strong Niokoni." Naruto concluded.

"He also is your light, so you'll go after him." Naruto nodded.

"I will, and we'll kill that man." Kyuubi nodded in agreement.

"Not without training. You're not going in unprepared, and not without us."

Naruto was silent.

"Yes, but if that doesn't work, I'm guessing he is using Sasuke because he has Sharingan." Naruto waited, not getting it, but Kyuubi did. She growled.

"Orochimaru wants to train Sasuke to master the Sharingan, because Sharingan has the power to control me and through it, you." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sasuke wouldn't do that!" He yelled.

"No, he wouldn't. But Sasuke's in a weakened state now just like you. He can easily be brainwashed." Itachi scowled. "That's why we have to train and get him back as soon as possible." Naruto turned and went to join the others.

They were all silent, waiting for their instructions. Itachi sighed. He really hated being a Niokoni sometimes, but his little brother was stolen by an old colleague of his. This was extremely personal.

"All of us are going to train. Anyone who can, will. Demons are low right now. We can easily take care of them." Everyone nodded.

Naruto sat silently and glanced at Gaara. Kyuubi connected to Gaara's mind. 'Gaara I'm leaving for a while.'

'What do you mean?' Gaara asked, pretending to still listen to Itachi.

'I'm going to train. School doesn't matter. I need to get stronger to save Sasuke.' Gaara nodded.

'I'm going with you.' Naruto didn't argue. He would love to have his friend with him. They share a special bond that no one can understand. A bond between jinchuriki.

Naruto stood, making everyone turned to him. "I'm leaving." He announced.

"No!" Sakura immediately objected. "You're not disappearing too!"

Gaara stood too. "I'm going with him." Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Gaara?" Gaara glanced at him then turned back to Itachi as the Niokoni spoke up.

"Where are you going and why?"

"We're going to train at my home." Kyuubi said. "We'll stay there for a year."

"I'm going because I need to learn to control Shukaku." Sakura, Lee, and Deidara's eyes widened. They didn't know about Shukaku. "Neji nearly died because of my weakness."

Itachi didn't want them to go. It was obvious by his look.

"Do not worry." Gaara said. "I will watch over Naruto. We lived by ourselves for two years. I will take care of him if I have to die trying."

Sakura was about to protest when Lee blocked her and cut her off. "There is nothing we can do to stop them." It was true. They were going to leave one way or another.

Itachi glanced at Lee and then nodded in agreement. "You will return in one year?" Naruto nodded.

Sakura started crying. "First one and now the other!"

Naruto walked over and hugged her. "Don't' worry Sakura-chan. I'll be back." Sakura cried harder. Naruto's voice sounded so dead.

"Fine." Deidara said. "But, you better be stronger!" Naruto nodded seriously as Gaara walked over to Neji. Neji frowned, not happy to be losing his light.

They stared into each other's eyes and Neji stood. "I count the days until I see you again." Then he kissed him gently. Naruto looked away, his heart twisting.

"We have to leave." Kyuubi said.

"No packing?" Gaara asked.

"We won't need anything where we are going. This is purely survival. I won't let either of you die, but you must try your best to survive." Naruto and Gaara nodded and stood next to each other.

"Good bye." Sakura whispered as Lee held her. Deidara gave Naruto a hug as well as Itachi.

"Remember Naruto, you are not the only one hurting over Sasuke's loss." He murmured. Naruto looked down. Kyuubi hopped up onto Naruto's shoulder as each of the element orbs were removed from his necklace. They stretched and widened, one by one surrounding the group in a blanket to form giant orbs.

First Dark, the Light, and in that order. The last was Fire, Kyuubi's main element, and surrounded the layers of element orbs. The fire grew so bright and so hot, everyone backed away even though nothing was scorched. Eventually the fire orb shrank, though the light and heat still remained. It shrank until it was merely the size of an ant, and then disappeared completely, taking Naruto and Gaara with it.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it. Naruto and Gaara have left to train and Sasuke is gone. I'll eventually come out with a sequel. Until then, errr…enjoy? I hope?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Kishi Does… But I do own this story so back off!! Please?


	17. Author's Note Important!

**A/N:** Okay everyone wants to know if there is going to be more chapters and other such questions and I want you to know some stuff. These are the answers to quite a few of your questions (which I have to say are pretty much alike):

**Q: **Will there be another chapter?

**A: **For this story, no. There will NOT be a new chapter.

**Q: **Are you continuing the story?

**A: **Yes I am continuing the story, but don't look for it under the A Niokoni's Light name.

**Q: **Why the HELL did you take so long?? (Not in this wording but the way my mind took it)

**A: **T-T I'm sorry! I'm lazy in writing and then there's school and I have other stuff I need to do! My SasuNaru stories aren't at the TOP of my list. Also I only get an hour on the computer each day so that's not much time to type anything.

**Q: **Will there be a second part?

**A:** YES THERE WILL BE A SECOND PART!! Apparently not everyone reads the author's notes but the story will continue on in the sequel which I'm planning on calling, _Akanbou Ai_.

**Q: **When you put up the sequel, will you tell us?

**A: **I will, I promise! The next time this story is updated, it will be the signal that the second part is up.

Okay now that those questions are answered, I want to announce some other stuff. I probably won't write the sequel for a while because I also want to start on a crossover fic with Kingdom Hearts and Naruto. If you want anymore updates on this or A Niokoni's Light, etc. It will be in my account. Just look there.

That's it. Thanks!

~Lexie


	18. Sequal Note! Whoo!

**A/N: Alright! It's been a loooooong time since I worked on this. Sasuke's Daughter is on hiatus *is that how you spell it?* for the mean time because I have INSPIRATION for this second part! WHOOT! I have thought of a thick plot for this story! Though I don't know if this'll be rated M or not, so we'll have to see. Quite a bit of violence though because this story's a little more darker. I think I'll be safe with T…**

_**Basic, overall summary: It's been four years since Sasuke's been captured by Orochimaru and Naruto and Gaara left to train in the underworld with Kyuubi. Naruto, now a grown man by the age of 20, desperately searches for his light. He comes up with a plan to sneak in with Orochimaru, but Sasuke is much different from the boy he used to be. Naruto needs to find some way to return light into his light's life before he himself sinks into the darkness.**_

_**Meanwhile the rest of the Niokoni crew are suffering their own problems. Gaara is being targeted by the Akatsuki, who, under a mysterious new leader, have gone over to the darkness. Sakura gets caught up in the mess as well when one of the Akatsuki mistakes her for being the two-tail container. Lee and Neji team up to save their lights. Itachi and Deidara are torn between helping their old friends return to the light and their family against Orochimaru.**_

**So, yeah. Tell me what you think and I'll get started on typing the new chapter up! The new story will be called *not very originally, mind you* **

**DARKNESS**

**So look for it soon!**


End file.
